


Амарант (Песня Дженсена) by epeeblade

by Chertopoloh



Series: Sex Corps [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Space Opera, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Задолго до встречи Дженсена с командором Джеффом Морганом, ему пришлось стать солдатом Секс-корпуса. Это его история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amaranth (Jensen's Song)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889) by [epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade). 



> Перевод: ~Chertopoloh~  
> Бета: Маленькая сосна (Small_pine)  
> Разрешение: получено  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Предупреждения: BDSM, bloodplay, D / S, унижение (не сексуальное), рабство, различные секс-игрушки, порка, мазохизм, татуировки, пирсинг, секс-машины, болезни, смерть второстепенных персонажей, гет  
> Disclaimer: Это художественное произведение. Все описанное в нем не имеет отношения к реальной жизни Дженсена Эклза и остальных людей, упоминаемых в истории.  
> Серия: Это часть цикла «Секс-корпус». Хронологически события происходят до истории "Whoever Brings the Night", и должны дать более полное представление о вселенной.  
> Примечания: Этот цикл начался с простого фика, написанного для lapillus Она была так добра, что взялась отбетить текст.  
> Название взято из песни Nightwish.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1\. В данном фике, да и во всей серии для кадетов и офицеров Секс-корпуса используется термин "Scut" – Sex Corp Slut. Т.е. двусмысленность: поставили SC вместо SL, и получилось новое слово. Если следовать этому принципу, то, наверное, по-русски должно быть что-то вроде "скляди" или "склюхи", но мне не нравится как это звучит, поэтому я решила, что будет аббревиатура "скоб" - секскорпусовская блядь. Не так нарочито и грубо, но военным да и людям, знающим о существовании Секс-корпуса, все понятно. Не знаю, внятно ли объяснила, но будет так.  
> 2\. Мне известно, что слово "corps" можно перевести и как род службы, войска, и как отряд. Но в данном случае, решила остановиться на "корпус", потому что по значению тоже подходит:  
> \- Крупное войсковое соединение, состоящее из нескольких дивизий или бригад. Стрелковый к. Гвардейский, танковый к.  
> \- военно-административное объединение войск специального назначения. К. жандармов. К. военных топографов. К. пограничной охраны.  
> \- Совокупность лиц одной специальности, какого-л. одного официального или служебного положения и т.п. Дипломатический к. Офицерский к. Депутатский к.

**ГЛАВА 1**

– Зачем ты здесь, кадет?

Первым порывом Дженсена было ответить честно и буквально: «Потому что вы связали меня в этой позе». Но он продолжал молчать, зная, что вопрос подразумевал другой ответ. Чтобы полковник Феррис ни имела в виду, она своего не упустит. И если он чему и научился у нее, так это терпению.

Она прицепила кандалы на его лодыжках к крюкам в полу, затем наклонила Дженсена и закрепила цепочку мягких кожаных наручников так, что руки оказались вытянутыми вперед. Ему не повезло: схватиться не за что – ни столба, ни перекладины, – разве что уцепиться за цепь. Он знал, что рано или поздно должен избавиться от этой привычки – подобную слабость он не мог себе позволить. Ему всегда было несложно удерживаться в таком положении, даже с грузиками, покачивающимися на зажимах для сосков и подвешенными к яйцам утяжелителями. Однако труднее давалось предвкушение и ожидание, пока Феррис находилась позади него, вероятнее всего, остановившись перед стеной, на которой висели игрушки.

Иногда она приковывала его так, чтоб эта стена была видна, и можно было предугадать, что его ждет. Но сейчас она не хотела, чтоб он знал.  
Резкий шлепок по ягодице заставил его сосредоточиться. Глупо, подумал он, отвлекаться на размышления. От внимательности может зависеть его жизнь. Дженсен не мог позволить себе потерять бдительность. Он должен игнорировать все: боль, неудобства – все, от чего его член твердел так, что едва можно было терпеть.

– Я задала вопрос, кадет. Зачем ты здесь?

Он ответил:  
– Чтобы служить и защищать Землю и Объединенные планеты, сэр.

Она остановилась перед ним, скрестив руки, зажав под мышкой флоггер:  
– Хорошая попытка.

Самое печальное, что это могло быть правдой.  
  
* * *

Он очень четко помнил тот день: яркий и солнечный, на небе ни облачка и даже никаких признаков смога, который временами возникал над техасскими просторами. Все собрались на кухне: пока мама и папа метались, занимаясь своими делами, Джаред за столом громко чавкал тостом, Мегги доедала свои хлопья.

Папа разговаривал по телефону с мистером Стюартом, управляющим ранчо.  
– Хорошо, Фрэнк. Просто держи оборону, пока мы не вернемся поздно вечером. Надеюсь, их корабль не слишком опоздает.

Мама спрятала свитер, а потом вынула его снова.  
– В космопорте всегда так холодно! – пробормотала она. – Мэгги, дорогая, на всякий случай надень толстовку.

– Мам, – вздохнула та, – все нормально.

– Это ты сейчас так говоришь, но когда мы окажемся там, станешь клянчить мою, – мама ласково взъерошила ее волосы.

Дженсен отнес свои тарелки из-под завтрака в раковину, тщательно вымыл и ополоснул теплой водой. Джаред всегда его дразнил за пунктик по поводу аккуратности, но оставлять маме беспорядок не хотелось. Возможно, это было следствием «синдрома старшего ребенка», возникшего после смерти Джоша.

– Во сколько отправляется шаттл?

– В девять тридцать. У нас еще уйма времени, чтобы добраться до Далласа, – мама взглянула на свои часы и нахмурилась. – Вы с Джаредом опоздаете в школу, если не поторопитесь.

Дженсен вытер руки и наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть ее в щеку:  
– Не понимаю, почему у Мегги выходной, а у нас нет?

– Я никогда не была в Космопорте! – сказала та. – Это в образовательных целях.

– Ты просто завидуешь, что не родилась на другой планете, как мы с Дженсеном, – Джаред пнул ее под столом, но не слишком сильно, чтобы не заметили родители.

– Ты даже не помнишь этого, – возразила Мэгги.

– Да, зато у меня есть двойное гражданство, а у тебя нет.

– Джаред, прекрати ее дразнить, – в кухню вернулся папа, захлопывая свой телефон. – Она впервые встретится с твоими дедушкой и бабушкой.

Дедушка и бабушка Джареда были единственными дедушкой и бабушкой, которых знал Дженсен. Он едва их помнил с тех времен, когда они жили на Сиенне, и даже не мог сказать, как они выглядят. Ему было известно, что они разрешили Эклзам усыновить Джареда, потому что те возвращались на Землю. Падалеки не хотели, чтобы их единственный выживший внук рос в зоне военных действий, унесших жизни его родителей и брата. Они всегда высылали подарки всем троим детям Эклзов, не деля их на своих и чужих. Дженсен всегда считал Джареда своим братом.

– Не волнуйся, – сказал ей Дженсен. – Они очень милые.

– Хотел бы я помнить, – тихо сказал Джаред. Дженсен знал, речь не о дедушке с бабушкой, а об остальных членах семьи.

– Скоро ты с ними увидишься.

Мама сунула свою кофту в полотняную сумку на плече.  
– Мэгги, бери толстовку, пора идти. Мальчики, ведите себя хорошо. Дженсен, проследи, чтобы Джаред сразу после школы пошел домой.

– Мам, мне четырнадцать. Я не ребенок, – запротестовал Джаред, когда она поцеловала его в щеку.

– Ты всегда будешь моим ребенком.

Тогда Дженсен видел своих родителей в последний раз.

Он как раз возвращался с обеда, не спеша слинять, как остальные старшеклассники, которым оставалось учиться лишь два месяца. Дженсен должен был дождаться Джареда, и, если для этого требовалось сидеть, пока закончится время для выполнения домашних заданий и разминка, он подождет. Когда он добрался до класса для самостоятельных занятий, учитель направил всех в школьный спортзал – там мест на трибуне и складных стульев было достаточно, чтобы вместить всю школу.

– Какое-то объявление или что-то в этом роде, – прошептал один из его друзей.

– Надеюсь, никто не устраивал облаву на малолеток, бухающих в раздевалке?

– Снова?

Дженсен закатил глаза. Собирать всю школу из-за употребления спиртного несовершеннолетними? Нет, тут что-то посерьезнее. Может, умер преподаватель или еще что-то. Он занял один из складных стульев рядом с ребятами из класса самоподготовки и, подавшись вперед, чтобы не прислоняться к жесткой металлической спинке, изучал толпу. Девятиклассников, похоже, собрали на трибунах в дальнем конце помещения. Но Джареда со своего места не разглядел.

На помосте в дальнем конце зала появился директор с крошечным микрофоном в руке. Для него даже не поставили кафедры. Он всех угомонил и, выждав минуту, заговорил:  
– Дети, мне очень жаль, что приходится сообщать вам это. Сегодня войска Конфедерации напали на планету Земля.

На последних словах его голос сорвался, и прежде, чем продолжить, ему пришлось помолчать и успокоиться.

По комнате пронесся потрясенный шепот. Дженсен наклонился вперед, уперся потными ладонями в бедра.  
– Атаковали и уничтожили Космопорт Альфани и лунную базу.

После этих слов Дженсен едва мог что-то расслышать – так шумела кровь в ушах.  
–… никто не знает, как они подобрались незамеченными так близко… вдогонку высланы военные корабли …

Он встал и оттолкнул стул. И не он один – все вскочили и кричали. У многих детей родители, друзья и другие члены семьи работали в космопорте или на лунной базе. Потрясенный, он просто двинулся туда, где были девятиклассники. Джаред, он должен найти Джареда.

Дженсен протискивался сквозь толпу, игнорируя призывы директора сохранять спокойствие.  
– Джаред!

Он увидел его, своего младшего братишку, стоящим на ступенях трибуны – тот прижимал к уху телефон, а по щекам текли слезы.

– Дженсен, – всхлипнул он, когда Дженсен бросился к нему и крепко обнял. – Я им звоню, а они не отвечают. Почему они не отвечают?  
  
* * *  
  
– Я не лгу, – сказал он Феррис, хотя знал, что она не поведется. В конце концов, она только начала.

Дженсен знал, что может выдержать больше. Каждый взмах флоггера над его задницей и спиной только подталкивал его ближе к краю, его член твердел, несмотря на оковы. Феррис продумала план лучше и добавила широкий кожаный ремешок вокруг основания члена. Теперь она могла хлестать его в полную силу, без риска, что он кончит. В конце концов, он не был Томом, тот мог испытать оргазм от одной только острой, сладкой боли. Дженсен же был выносливым, и знал, что его ценят в том числе и за это.

– Бывает ложь и бывает замалчивание правды, – сказала она, проводя пальцами по его горячей, слишком чувствительной коже. Он боролся с желанием выгнуться под прикосновением, как избалованный кот, приподняться так, чтобы почувствовать на спине и ягодицах ее почти успокаивающую руку.

– Проверяете, как я буду вести себя под пытками? – искренне поинтересовался он.

Она рассмеялась. Потом шлепнула его снова, в этот раз сильнее. След ее ладони на заднице будет ощущаться еще долго.  
– Нет, Дженсен, это не пытка.

Она снова отошла, оставив его гадать, куда она делась, чего хочет. Он прикусил губу, почувствовал на языке вкус соли и пота, и понял, что, должно быть, все тело раскраснелось. Дженсену было жарко и хотелось стереть пот со лба, но все, что он мог, – прислушиваясь, ждать возвращения Феррис. Когда она вернулась, он услышал, как в комнату что-то вкатили. Дженсен повернул голову насколько мог, надеясь, что это звук значит вовсе не то, о чем он подумал.

Да, она вернулась с одной из машин для траханья.

Нет, подумал он, напрягаясь при мысли, что она не подготовила его. Даже со смазкой это будет неприятно.

– Я не понимаю, чего вы хотите.

– А я думаю – понимаешь.  
  
* * *  
  
Пожалуй, они бы справились. Управляющий отца знал свое дело и был не из тех, кто пытается воспользоваться подростком, только что закончившим школу. Дженсену оставалось только благодарить судьбу, что ему исполнилось восемнадцать в прошлом месяце: у него не могли отнять ни ранчо, ни Джареда. Они делали все, что было в их силах, хотя Джаред каждую ночь плакал во сне. Дженсен накрывал на стол, объезжал ранчо, а когда в августе возобновились занятия, отправил Джареда в школу. В тихом здании, некогда бывшем их домом, он старался быть отцом, братом и другом.

А потом Джаред заболел.

– Мистер Эклз, – поприветствовал его доктор, когда он вошел в маленький кабинет в больнице. Они обратились сюда по рекомендации лечащего врача Джареда, и, похоже, после множества анализов уже был готов диагноз. Но сначала доктор Генри хотел поговорить с Дженсеном наедине.

– Пожалуйста, зовите меня Дженсен, – сказал он, чувствуя себя неловко. Ему хотелось быть рядом с Джаредом в приемной.

– Хорошо, Дженсен. Присаживайтесь.

Он сидел, утопая в слишком мягких подушках и откинувшись на спинку с шершавой обивкой, крутил большими пальцами, сомкнув руки в замок, и ждал.

– Вы официальный опекун Джареда, верно?

– Он мой брат, – ответил Дженсен.

– Но биологически вы не братья, так?

Он почувствовал, как его спина одеревенела.

– Мои родители усыновили Джареда, когда ему было шесть месяцев. Он мне роднее, чем любой биологический родственник, так же как и моя сестра… была.

Доктор махнул рукой:

– Нет-нет, я о другом… Позвольте объяснить, – он вытащил результаты Джареда. – У вашего брата опухоль на позвоночнике.  
Дженсен подумал, что новости хуже не слыхал, но когда доктор сказал, что болезнь излечима, то расслабленно откинулся на спинку. С Джаредом все будет в порядке. Теперь они знают, что не так и могут исправить.

– Но, боюсь, это еще не все…

– Что? – перебил Дженсен. – Что вы имеете в виду?

– У Джареда очень редкое генетическое заболевание. В его теле постоянно будут появляться опухоли, которые потребуется удалять. Некоторые из них могут оказаться злокачественными и даже могут образоваться в мозгу. Это очень серьезно.

Нет, подумал Дженсен, Джаред не может тоже его бросить. Он был его единственной семьей в целом мире, в целой галактике.  
– Вы ведь можете вылечить его, правда? – взмолился Дженсен, надеясь на чудо.

– Единственный способ борьбы с болезнью – интенсивная генная терапия.

О генной терапии Дженсен не знал ничего и понятия не имел, к чему приведет изменение исходного ДНК брата. Все, что ему было известно – он сделает все, чтобы Джаред прошел лечение, чего бы это ни стоило.

Но прежде следовало удалить опухоль.  
  
Дженсен сидел у койки Джареда, наблюдая, как тот щелкает по каналам крохотного 3D-экрана в ногах кровати. Он пока не рассказал Джареду о болезни и о том, что могут понадобиться еще операции. Брату нужно сделать первую, а операции на позвоночнике не самые простые.

И не дешевые. И хотя страховка их родителей покрывала все расходы на нее, выяснилось, что на генную терапию не хватит. Если продать ранчо, то получится покрыть расходы, но после этого не останется средств ни на жизнь, ни на дополнительное лечение.

– Смотреть нечего, – Джаред прекратил переключать каналы и бросил пульт на кровать, оставив на экране какой-то ситком.

– Все равно тебе пора спать. Утром они первым делом приступят к операции.

Джаред фыркнул:  
– Ага, как бы не проспать.

Дженсен протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Джареда своей. До гибели родителей Джаред никогда бы не позволил такого, но он не шевельнулся, не отнял свою теплую ладонь.

– Все будет в порядке, Джей, клянусь.

Джаред не ответил.

Позже Дженсен смотрел как тот спит, на 3D-экране мелькали изображения. Он подошел его выключить, но случайно включил звук. К счастью или нет, именно тогда началась реклама.

Он видел ее прежде: обещание денег на колледж, обучение будущей профессии – все, чтобы поступили на военную службу. Раньше Дженсен не обращал на нее внимания, потому что в этом не было необходимости – его родители собирались заплатить за колледж, как только он определится, чем хотел бы заняться. И он не спешил рвануть в космос и погибнуть на войне. Но теперь… в рекламе говорили о противостоянии Конфедерации, о воинском долге. И они сказали, что позаботятся о своих солдатах и их семьях.

На мгновенье Дженсен поверил, что это все, что ему нужно.  
  
* * *  
  
Он мог справиться с дискомфортом, особенно если знал, что это ненадолго. Его мышцы растянутся, если отодвинуться, вот так, ощущения станут даже приятными. Феррис подсоединила секс-машину – сунула в его задницу длинный, гибкий и почти прозрачный, словно сделанный из желе, дилдо, поставила колеса на тормоза и включила ее. Она установила маленькую скорость, так что дилдо входил в его тело и выходил из него медленно, слишком медленно, чтобы получить настоящее удовольствие. Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, кроме происходящего у него между ног. Она ушла – он услышал, как захлопнулась дверь, и почувствовал облегчение. С машиной ему уже приходилось иметь дело. Дженсен точно знал, сколько может выдержать. Пока машина работает, она надежнее любого обучавшего его человека. И она не задавала вопросов, на которые он не знал ответов.

Нет, это не так, подумал он, замычав – звук вырвался непроизвольно. Иногда оказывалось легче шуметь, вскрикивать и позволить боли выйти. Даже с заткнутым ртом, обычно он мог выдавить стон или всхлип. Еще один костыль, подумал он, который придется отбросить. В противном случае его будет чертовски легко сломать.  
  
* * *  
  
Дженсен был умным. По крайней мере, так говорили его учителя и включили в его расписание углубленное изучение предметов, и заставили его пройти тесты. Он мог бы поступить в любой колледж, по своему желанию, но выкинул все конверты с ответами нераспечатанными вскоре после смерти родителей. Но Дженсен помнил об этом, отправляясь на призывной пункт в Далласе. Он только-только вернулся после выставления ранчо на продажу, и теперь ему требовалось как-то отвлечь Джареда от того, что им, ему и его прикованному к инвалидному креслу брату, придется оставить дом, чтобы оплатить такое нужное, но длительное лечение. Дженсен знал – вербовщица, едва увидев его, захотела, чтоб он записался. Она и глазом не моргнула, когда он рассказал ей, чего именно хочет. Ночью Дженсен составил список: во время учебы брат должен оставаться с ним, наилучшая медицинская помощь Джареду – он желал исцеления. И хотел, чтоб о Джареде позаботились, если с ним, Дженсеном, что-то случится.

Вербовщица улыбнулась ему, вручила анкету и записала его на физические и психологические тесты, которые следовало пройти, чтобы его зачислили.

Он не стал принимать окончательное решение на месте. Анкету и договорные обязательства взял домой. Когда он вошел, Джаред лежал на диване и смотрел на него, и Дженсен почти передумал. Джаред все лучше пересаживался в инвалидную коляску и из нее. Врачи клялись, что коляска – это только временно и при дальнейшем лечении он снова будет ходить. Но Дженсен всегда волновался, что Джаред упадет, и если его не будет здесь, то некому будет помочь.

– Привет, Джен, как прошла поездка?

Дженсен сел рядом с Джаредом и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к плечу.  
– Прости, – сказал Дженсен.

– За что?

«Джареду только пятнадцать», – подумал Дженсен. И в этот момент нужно вести себя по-взрослому. Но нельзя и дальше скрывать от Джареда правду о его заболевании – это неправильно. Поэтому, в конце концов, Дженсен рассказал ему об опухолях, которые будут разрушать его тело и, возможно, убьют, если этому не помешать.

– Единственное средство – генная терапия.

Джаред сглотнул и опустил взгляд на руки.  
– Значит, лекарство есть.

– Джаред, будет нелегко. Чтобы лечение помогло – понадобится несколько лет, – Дженсен обнаружил, что ерошит мягкие волосы брата, как часто делала их мама. – И страховка его не покроет. Я… Я вынужден продать ранчо.

– Дженсен, нет! – запротестовал Джаред. – Ты не можешь продать наш дом!

– Твоя жизнь мне дороже куска земли.

– Здесь жили и папа, и мама, и Мэгги, – голос Джареда звенел от слез. – Ты не можешь.

Может быть, подумал Дженсен, удастся придумать что-то еще, возможно, не придется продавать еще и дом.

– Джаред, без необходимости я не стану его продавать, ладно? Я знаю, как все исправить.

– Как?

Дженсен вынул из кармана анкету.

– Я могу поступить в военную академию.

– Дженсен! А потом ты отправишься воевать и тоже умрешь?

– Послушай, Джаред, пожалуйста, просто выслушай, – и он подоткнул брату одеяло, слезы все еще текли из глаз. – Четыре года в академии, и я получу высшее образование. А к тому времени, кто знает, может, что-то изменится, возможно, даже война закончится. И они все оплатят, все медицинские счета, и мы сможем по-прежнему оставаться вместе… Джаред, это шанс.

В тот вечер Джаред не согласился. Он неделю не разговаривал с Дженсеном, но Дженсен заполнил анкету и прошел все указанные вербовщицей тесты. Они вертели его и щупали, задавали уйму смущающих вопросов. На мгновение Дженсен заволновался, что ему откажут, что найдут какие-то недостатки, из-за которых он не подходит для этой работы. Потом его пригласили на встречу с вербовщицей, одним из экзаменаторов и важного вида военным. Вербовщица улыбнулась и спросила, слышал ли он когда-либо о Секс-корпусе.

Дженсен не слышал, но узнал больше, чем когда-либо хотел. Он не мог отказаться. Ему предоставили все, что он просил, и если результат зависел от того, что он будет использовать свою внешность и тело по-другому, что ж, тогда Дженсен проглотит все, и будет выполнять обязательства.

Тем более, что все было ради Джареда.

Он постарался сохранить для брата дом: продал его корпусу с условием, что если с ним, Дженсеном, что-то случится, дом и ранчо вернут Джареду. Ему нужно было дать парню какую-то опору. От мысли о том, что он может потерять еще и Джареда, разрывалось сердце. Дженсен не желал такой судьбы своему брату. Не хотел, чтобы Джаред был одиноким и потерянным. Дженсен хотел, чтобы его брат имел возможность жить как нормальный ребенок, вырасти, пойти в колледж, влюбиться в первый, а потом и во второй раз.

Секс-корпус был единственной возможностью.  
  
* * *  
  
Феррис вернулась, чтобы увеличить скорость секс-машины. Когда-то она сказала ему, и это, возможно, были первые слова, сказанные ею во время обучения – Дженсен не помнил точно, – что раздвинет его границы. Она подведет его к краю, а потом еще дальше. И под ее присмотром он никогда не сломается.

На данной машине он был рекордсменом и пока еще не приблизился к своему пределу, но ему было интересно, когда Феррис собирается вернуться. Она всегда была изобретательной в добавлении смазки.

Однажды Майк поинтересовался, почему не изобрели секс-машину, которая бы выделяла лубрикант в процессе траханья, а София просто выдала комментарий о стандартных операционных процедурах в Секс-корпусе. Кроме того, Майк находился по ту сторону машины, и, возможно, просто не хотел постоянно пачкать руки. Хотя, это не страшно, подумал Дженсен, может, Майк и садистский сукин сын, но никогда не причинял лишней боли.

Дверь снова открылась, и Дженсен не уловил бы ни звука, если бы не прислушивался, зная, что Феррис постарается действовать бесшумно. Однако он был хорошим мальчиком и не подал виду, что услышал ее. Он не реагировал до тех пор, пока в его расселину не попала холодная скользкая субстанция, стекая туда, где в ней была наибольшая необходимость. И тогда он вскрикнул от неожиданности, рванувшись из оков. Перекрывая запах пота и возбуждения, комнату наполнил острый аромат смазки, которую предпочитала Феррис.

– Ничего, мальчик, – сказала она ему. – Помнишь, как однажды я засунула в тебя лед?

Даже при одной мысли об этом Дженсена пробрала дрожь. Он вдруг почувствовал напряжение в руках и ногах, спина запротестовала от неудобной позы. Феррис пробежалась пальцами по его бокам, опытными прикосновениями успокаивая измученные мышцы.

– А теперь ты можешь мне ответить, кадет? Как далеко мне придется зайти сегодня?  
  
* * *  
  
Конечно же, Дженсен и раньше видел океан, но никогда вот так, стоя перед огромным панорамным окном, выходящим на Атлантику, вдали от города и военно-морской базы, когда не видно ничего, кроме бескрайней водной глади. Большинство семей с базы обитали в возвышающихся до небес цилиндрических башнях, стоящих, словно стражи у космических кораблей, которые здесь и строили.

С началом обучения Дженсену полагалось перебраться в казарму, но до тех пор он и Джаред жили вместе.

– Дженсен, какая огромная квартира! – Джаред вошел в комнату, тяжело и все еще неуверенно опираясь на костыли. Дженсен прикусил губу, пряча улыбку. Пару недель назад он вообще не был уверен, что Джаред будет ходить снова.

– Зачем нам три спальни?

– Думаю, на случай, если у нас будут гости, – предположил Дженсен. Жилье им досталось уже с мебелью, ее хоть и было мало, но имелось все необходимое: кровати, диваны, кухонный стол и стулья и вся электроника, какая могла понадобиться. С собой они привезли немного: только личные вещи и то, с чем не могли расстаться – предметы, принадлежавшие родителям, вроде папиной нелепой бейсболки с логотипом техасских рейнджеров и маминой незаконченной вышивки, над которой она работала перед отъездом. Он знал, что на самом дне чемодана Джаред хранит мягкую розовую корову Мэгги.

Джаред тоже смотрел в окно, его губы дрожали.  
– Это прекрасно, но я все равно скучаю по дому.

– Да, дружище, я тоже, – Дженсен взъерошил волосы Джареда, хотя теперь ему приходилось тянуться вверх: брат рос слишком быстро.  
У него все еще были опухоли. Доктор обнаружил еще одну, на этот раз на ноге. Она увеличивалась не так быстро, как другие, но была там.

Время утекало. Назавтра Дженсен договорился о встрече с врачами базы – они считались лучшими в этом полушарии. Чем раньше у Джареда начнется генная терапия, тем лучше.

Осторожный стук в дверь разрушил момент, и Дженсен пошел открывать, ненадолго оставив брата одного. Костыли были новыми, и хотя Джаред стремился встать на ноги как можно скорее, ему требовались еще сеансы физиотерапии. Дженсен не знал, кто это может быть – вербовщик с дополнительной информацией, что-то забывшие грузчики – но очень удивился, увидев стоящую за дверью женщину.

– Ты, должно быть, кадет Эклз, – сказала она с улыбкой.

Он подумал, что пора и ему начинать так думать о себе – скоро Джаред будет единственным в мире человеком, обращающимся к нему по имени.

– Да… а вы?

– Тебя не предупредили? Конечно же, нет, – она провела рукой по своим длинным белокурым волосам, и когда улыбнулась, в уголках голубых глаз образовались морщинки. – Я – Саманта Смит. Твое дело поручили мне.

– Мое дело? – переспросил Дженсен, все еще не понимая, что происходит.

– Твой брат. Ему понадобится опекун, пока ты будешь на учебе. А еще я квалифицированная медсестра.

Сначала ему не нравилась Сэм. Она вторглась в их жизнь, окружив материнской заботой, первое время невыносимой для обоих – рана была все еще слишком свежа. Однако позже, беспокойными ночами, когда Джаред просыпался, крича от боли, и казалось, что лечение никогда не подействует, ее нежные прикосновения исцеляли их обоих.  
  
* * *  
  
Сэм оставалась с Джаредом, пока Дженсен проходил курс начальной военной подготовки. Все кадеты, Секс-корпуса и не только, должны были пройти шестинедельный курс молодого бойца. Дженсену предстояло жить со своим подразделением в казарме и почувствовать себя военнослужащим Объединенных планет. Единственной возможностью для новоиспеченных кадетов связаться с семьей были редкие телефонные звонки по выходным. С тех пор как умерли родители, это была самая длительная разлука с Джаредом.  
  
Прислонившись к дверному косяку и сжав костыли в руках, Джаред смотрел вслед. Дженсен чувствовал его взгляд всю дорогу до лифта. С собой у него была только сумка через плечо с предметами первой необходимости, указанными в извещении – недостаточно, чтобы укрыться от взгляда. Дженсен не оглядывался, теперь он не мог повернуть назад.

Ему пришлось понадеяться на Сэм, что она позаботится о Джареде и обо всем, что ему пропишут, сделает то, что не мог он, Дженсен. Он заключил соглашение, подписал бумаги, в которых обещал свою жизнь в обмен на помощь Джареду. И хотя Дженсен отчаянно желал быть рядом с братом, когда тот очнется после второй операции, он знал, что гораздо важнее выполнить свои обязательства. Военные оплатят операцию, предоставят самых лучших докторов, обеспечат полное выздоровление Джареда. Дженсен просто не мог развернуться и остаться.

То была их первая разлука, первая из многих.  
  
На правом рукаве кадетской формы Дженсена была красная нашивка, и когда он впервые появился в своем подразделении, то увидел лишь восемь кадетов с такими же. Трое из них оказались в его отряде.

Убедившись, что все скобы сели обедать вместе, Майк заговорил первым, как обычно громко. Сначала Дженсен не воспринимал Майка – тот не был ни потрясающе красивым, как Том, ни очаровательным, как София. Но почему-то Майк привлекал людей, и даже когда резко их критиковал, никто не выходил из себя и не злился на него. Позже, когда Дженсен узнал о себе больше, он, наконец, понял, почему Майк оказался в Корпусе.

– Я слышал, кадет Хартли отказался быть скобом, – сообщил Майк за обедом в тот день. Шла третья неделя, и у Дженсена все еще не было возможности позвонить Джареду и узнать, как он там.

При этих словах София отвлеклась от клейкого картофельного пюре. Во время начальной подготовки у них было совсем немного времени на еду и теперь они уже научились заглатывать пищу быстро и не думая. При их физических нагрузках в первую очередь нужна была энергия.

– Не может быть. Я думала, нельзя отказаться.

– Я слышал, что за это переводят в пехоту, – сказал Том.

– Его определили в наземные войска, – сказал Дженсен и покраснел, когда на него внимательно уставились три пары глаз. – Эй, люди не только с тобой сплетничают, Розенбаум.

– Я уверен, стоит тебе что-то выдать с этим тягучим техасским произношением, все тут же от тебя смываются, Эклз, – не остался в долгу Майк.

– Кто это был? С ним в отряде кадет Белл. Не говори мне, что ты путаешься с ней на стороне.

София шлепнула его по руке.  
– Эклз не стал бы трахать кого-то из отряда «Альфа», даже если она тоже скоб.

Сначала Дженсен ненавидел этот прозвище: скоб – секскорпусовская блядь. Но все вокруг пользовались им так, словно оно было официальным, даже их инструктор по строевой подготовке, полковник Джуд. Пока что с Дженсеном обращались как с любым другим кадетом, но скоро его обучение существенно изменится, и он станет одним из них, всего лишь еще одной шлюхой.

– Нет, он хранит себя для меня, – отгрызнулся Майк, и Том закатил глаза.

– А что не так с наземными войсками? – Том вернулся к теме разговора, и Дженсен посмотрел на него с благодарностью.

– Хуже назначения быть не может. В основном, торчишь на Земле, корабль не получаешь, в боях не участвуешь, а когда доходит дело до присвоения званий – ты всегда в хвосте.

– Так ему и надо, раз отказался быть скобом, – с издевкой заметил Майк. – Здесь никого не уговаривают.

– Ха, в «Альфе» говорят, что нам для получения очередного звания нужно только раздвинуть ноги, – нахмурилась София.

– Они настолько тупые, что не знают, что именно скоб сорвал покушение на президента в прошлом году? – возмутился Том.

– Послушайте, ребята, я думаю, что кадету Хартли и всей «Альфе» надо преподать урок, – Майк хрустнул пальцами.

– Мы не знаем, действительно ли именно Хартли распространяет эту чушь, – возразил Дженсен.

– Черта с два, мы не знаем, – Майк взял поднос и встал. У них оставалось немного времени до окончания обеда. – Я докажу тебе, Эклз, и ты сам увидишь. Мы проучим его.  
  
Майк загнал Хартли в угол на следующий день, в душевой. Дженсен стоял на стреме, пока Майк избавлялся от полотенец. Это задержало Хартли – ему пришлось идти в прачечную за новыми. Когда все ушли, не желая опаздывать на перекличку, Майк, Том и Дженсен остались.

Удерживая полотенце на поясе, Хартли вышел из душа и уставился на них.  
– Что происходит, черт возьми?

– Всего лишь дружеская беседа, кадет, – Майк улыбнулся своей жуткой улыбочкой. Почему-то всякий раз при виде ее Дженсена пробирала легкая дрожь. Вот и сейчас, наблюдая за работой Майка, он поежился, испытывая неловкость и возбуждение.

  
– Не знал, что скобы умеют разговаривать, – заявил Хартли.

– Так это правда! – выпалил Дженсен. – Ты отказался от Секс-корпуса.

– Мы хотим знать почему, – прервал его Майк так, словно гневная вспышка Дженсена была им задумана.

Джастин вплотную приблизился к Майку. Его как будто не волновало, что их трое.  
– Я не трахаю парней, красавчик, даже если Объединенные Планеты платят за это.

– И взамен ты позволил им лишить тебя полетов? Да, ты их уел! – сказал Том.

Дженсен и не думал, что Хартли может двигаться так быстро: тот развернулся, схватил Тома за воротник комбинезона и впечатал в шкафчик за спиной. От звука, с которым голова Тома ударилась о металл, Дженсен вздрогнул. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся:  
– Давай, врежь мне. Тебе ведь хочется.

– Веллинг, – тихо зарычал Майк.

Хартли отпустил Тома и отступил.  
– Пошли вы все! Я не играю в ваши игры.

Ему и не надо с ними играть, подумал Дженсен. Они просто хотели немного уважения от других кадетов. Раз Хартли в своем отряде поливал Секс-корпус грязью, значит, надо ему показать – они не слабаки и не отступят.

Майк вовлек в свою затею весь отряд «Браво», и за неделю до окончания курса молодого бойца кадеты «Альфы», проснувшись перед утренней проверкой, обнаружили, что вся их одежда, начиная с нижнего белья и заканчивая формой, заменена на кожаную и латексную сбрую.

Дженсен понятия не имел, где Майку удалось все это достать, но тот дал понять, что все в порядке.  
  
После ужина полковник Джуд приказал всем троим явиться к нему в кабинет. Дженсен хмуро взглянул на Софию – та лишь пожала плечами.

Как Джуд узнал, что все устроили именно они втроем? Дженсен зашел следом за Майком и Томом и закрыл за собой дверь, приготовившись к выговору.

Вместо этого полковник Джуд вскинул бровь и ухмыльнулся.  
– Так вот зачем вам понадобилось снаряжение, кадет Розенбаум.

Глаза Дженсена расширились от удивления: так полковник Джуд участвовал в этом?

Вот тогда он обнаружил, что полковник тоже скоб – обстоятельство, которое другие кадеты могли бы заметить, если бы обратили внимание – над золотой отделкой мундира вместо черной нашивки – красная. Джуд объяснил, что отказался от классической красной чтобы видеть, кто относится к его скобам недостаточно уважительно. Как правило, после встречи с огромным полковником наглецы изменяли свое мнение.

– А теперь выметайтесь и сделайте вид, что я наорал на вас, – приказал он. – И никому ни слова.

– Есть, сэр!  
  
На выходных, болтая по телефону с Джаредом, Дженсен чуть не рассказал ему всю историю целиком. Но тогда бы пришлось объяснять, что такое Секс-корпус, а он никогда не говорил брату, куда его зачислили. Хотя сам Дженсен потерял девственность в четырнадцать, ему не хотелось, чтоб Джаред даже думал о сексе. Парню всего лишь шестнадцать, говорил он себе каждый раз, обходя этот вопрос стороной, и избегал разговора о том, чему именно будет обучаться в академии.

Не то что бы он стыдился, нет, дело было в шутках на эту тему. Дженсен гордился своими друзьями, гордился, что выполняет свой долг, гордился тем, что он служит в Секс-корпусе армии Объединенных планет.  
  
– Ты изменился, – сказал Джаред, когда Дженсен вернулся.

Джаред и сам стал другим. Снова в инвалидной коляске, хотя все еще мог ковылять на одной ноге, он выглядел худым и бледным. Его волосы, прежде мягкие и вьющиеся, свисали прямыми безвольными прядями, обрамляя лицо, на котором, казалось, навсегда обосновались темные круги под глазами. Вторая операция оказалась довольно сложной и, видимо, он прошел первый курс генной терапии.

Дженсен ненавидел себя за то, что отсутствовал так долго.  
– Из-за стрижки? – спросил он, проводя рукой по своим коротким волосам. Шесть недель назад его по-уставному коротко постригли машинкой, и волосы только сейчас начали отрастать.

К счастью, Джаред рассмеялся:  
– Нет, хотя тебе идет. Дело в том, как ты двигаешься. Ты просто другой.

– Давай, – Дженсен встал позади кресла и покатил Джареда на кухню, – расскажи мне обо всем, что произошло пока меня не было… Сэм уже оформила тебя в школу? Форму надо покупать?

Он позволил Джареду болтать, не всегда вслушиваясь в слова, и просто наслаждался звуком его голоса. Он очень, очень соскучился по брату.  
  
* * *  
  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил Дженсен, все еще не уверенный, о чем просит. Под ложечкой сосало от жгучего желания, и он просто знал, что больше не выдержит. Он мог лишь умолять и надеяться – она знает, что именно ему нужно.

Схватив его за волосы, Феррис резко потянула, запрокидывая ему голову и обнажая шею. Дженсен мог лишь смотреть на нее. Она стояла перед ним, и ее выглаженная, сияющая полковничьими погонами форма словно олицетворяла собой все то, чего он пообещал себе достичь. – «Пожалуйста» что? – спросила она тоном, не терпящим возражения.

Машина все еще вбивалась в него. Феррис добавила смазки и увеличила темп, внимательно наблюдая, как тело Дженсена дергается и дрожит под ударами дилдо. Слишком сильными, слишком чувствительными. По ее милости он оказался в таком положении – стал всего лишь телом, которым она распоряжалась, как хотела. Потребность росла в Дженсене, и член так набух, что это почти причиняло боль.

– Позвольте мне кончить, – взмолился он, удерживаясь на самой грани, и неспособный пересечь ее, до тех пор, пока не снимут кольцо.

– Считаешь, что ты этого заслуживаешь? Ты был послушным? Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, – она сжала его волосы сильнее, так что заболели корни. – Зачем ты здесь?  
  
* * *  
  
В свой первый день в академии Дженсен никак не мог перестать думать о брате. Сэм отвезла Джареда в школу, в которой учились дети тех, кто служил на базе. Из-за того, что почти весь прошлый он провел в больнице и много пропустил, брату пришлось остаться на второй год. Вопреки советам врачей не вставать на ноги так рано, Джаред взял костыли, отказавшись показываться в школе в инвалидной коляске. После операции и начального курса генной терапии ему следовало поберечь себя, но при желании он мог переупрямить Дженсена.  
  
Теперь вечера и выходные Дженсену предстояло проводить дома: в отличие от других кадетов, он не обязан был жить в общежитии – исключение, вытребованное им при подписании контракта.

Дженсена очень беспокоил вопрос, в чем будет состоять его обучение. Он удивился, узнав, что среди прочих предметов его ожидают занятия по иностранным языкам, политике, психологии и дипломатии. В расписании оказалось всего два курса, посвященных тому, чему, по его мнению, на самом деле и обучали в Секс-корпусе: «История сексуальной культуры» и «Прикладная сексуальность».

– Ты уже прошел медосмотр? – в коридоре появился Майк, за ним, как обычно, следовал Том.

– Медосмотр? – переспросил Дженсен, его голова все еще была занята другим. Он встряхнулся, напомнив себе, что увидит Джареда чуть позже.

– Пошли, – они подхватили его под руки и потащили по коридору, – скобы должны проходить медосмотр раз в месяц. У нас физические контакты чаще, чем у других кадетов.

В тот раз Дженсену сделали серию прививок. Позже он узнал, что всем им вводили коктейль из препаратов, усиливающих либидо и повышающих устойчивость к заболеваниям, передающимся половым путем. И, конечно же, всех их временно сделали бесплодными.

– Это обратимо, Дженсен, перестань сходить с ума, – сказала София по дороге в секс-лабораторию, где должно было проходить их последнее занятие в тот день. Там они вдальнейшем узнали о своих телах почти все.

– Лично я думаю, что это великолепно. Никаких месячных.

– Больше никаких оправданий для того, чтобы вести себя как сука, – бросил Майк им вслед.

– По крайней мере, они у меня были. А вот почему сучишься ты?

– Тихо, – шикнул на них Дженсен, когда полковник Феррис, их преподаватель, наконец, вошла в класс.

Именно тогда они узнали, насколько близкое взаимодействие предполагает этот курс. Дженсену быстро пришлось научиться не стыдиться своего тела. Полковник Феррис объяснила, как будет выбирать добровольцев для демонстрации, потому что «этот материал по книгам не выучишь», затем взяла классный журнал и выбрала первое имя в списке – конечно же, Эклз.

Дженсен вышел и встал перед классом, сердце в груди колотилось. Он чувствовал, что лицо пылает, и знал, что покраснел, даже раньше, чем женщина начала что-то делать или говорить. На него были устремлены взгляды всех присутствующих: друзей, сокурсников – людей, которых он едва знал. Затем Феррис велела ему раздеться, указав, куда сложить форму.

Позже ему стало интересно, почему он не задал ей ни единого вопроса. Он ответил «Да, сэр» и выполнил ее распоряжение, догола раздевшись посреди класса. От смущения все его тело порозовело. Он не мог скрыть этого, и не мог скрыть свою эрекцию. Его удивило то, что он чувствовал себя таким подавленным и в то же время возбужденным. Феррис даже бровью не повела, передвинула его, так как ей требовалось, и начала демонстрацию. Там, где она касалась его, кожа была сверхчувствительной, и отчего-то ему хотелось еще, хотя уже тогда он был не настолько глуп, чтобы просить о таком.

Дома Дженсен попытался проанализировать свои ощущения во время демонстрации. Это было больше, чем обычный эксгибиционизм. Черт, да они все видели друг друга голыми во время курса молодого бойца! Было что-то в том, как Феррис командовала им, что-то, вызывавшее желание угодить и выполнить правильно, и как-то все это в его голове смешалось с сексом. Ее команды не имели ничего общего с приказами на курсе начальной подготовки, в противном случае у него бы вставало каждый раз, когда приходилось падать и отжиматься. Естественно, там он был всего лишь одним из многих, а с Феррис чувствовал себя избранным, особенным.

В тот раз Дженсен не нашел ответов и лишь покачал головой, радуясь, что следующей по списку идет София.

Феррис часто выбирала его добровольцем, и какую бы она демонстрацию ни устраивала, ему приходилось становиться перед классом и снимать серую кадетскую форму. И каждый раз он смущался. Хотя однажды Дженсен все же подсчитал и мог поклясться, что Феррис вызывала его чаще других.

– Думаю, ей нравится, как ты краснеешь, – сказала София.

– Может, она просто не хочет каждый раз произносить «Буш» (“Bush” – лобковые волосы (англ.слэнг.груб) – прим. пер.), – заржал Майк. Он не уставал издеваться над ее фамилией. Во время выступления генерала Бивера перед группой на сборах ему пришлось прикусить кулак, чтобы не поставить их всех в неловкое положение.

– Она всегда вызывает меня, чтобы продемонстрировать всякие штуки для сексуальных извращений, – пожаловался Дженсен.

– Можно подумать, тебе не нравится, – возразил Том.

Дженсен покраснел – ему нравилось. Он больше не мог этого скрывать: их учили никогда не игнорировать свое тело, и тело Дженсена откликалось на каждый из предметов, что Феррис опробовала на нем. Его список демонстраций включал зажимы для сосков, кольца для пениса, ошейники и поводки. Сегодня они должны ознакомиться с анальной пробкой, и он был просто уверен, что в конечном итоге именно его задница окажется на большом столе перед аудиторией.

– Вы хоть раз задавались вопросом, как они нас отбирают? Кто и что будет делать?

– А почему бы нам не выяснить самим? – с озорной ухмылкой, которая была им знакома еще по курсу молодого бойца, выдал Майк.  
  
Несколько часов спустя они оказались в деканате Академии, куда пробрались, чтобы взломать компьютер с информацией о кадетах. К этому времени задницы болели у всех, потому что Феррис раздала пробки и заставила каждого попрактиковаться на партнерах обоего пола.

Дженсен обнаружил, что разрывается между интимностью и формальностью того, что они делали на занятиях. Как ему теперь смотреть в глаза Софии или Тому, зная, что он только что с ними сотворил? А как можно не смотреть?

– Готово, – сказал Том, быстро вскрывая опечатанную дверь. В Корпус его взяли не только за привлекательную внешность.

Они столпились вокруг него, пока он открывал все записи о них. Дженсен нахмурился, увидев отметку «сабмиссив», – совсем не то, что он о себе думал, – и пожаловался.

– Да? – сказал Майк ему на ухо. – Тогда почему, как только Феррис заставляет тебя опуститься на колени, у тебя встает со скоростью звука?

Дженсен вздрогнул от порочных ноток в его голосе. Как у Майка так получается?

– Я просто… Я не слабак, – запротестовал он.

София взглянула на него.  
– Ой, Эклз. Ты ведь жил как у Бога за пазухой, скажешь нет?

– Заткнись, – прямо сейчас Дженсен не был расположен откровенничать. Поэтому он уставился на экран, где Том продолжал бегло просматривать данные. Майка определили как садиста, что никого не удивило, Том значился как «мазохист – категория 1». София оказалась «свитчем». Примечание, что она «может выполнять любую роль в зависимости от ситуации», вызвало у нее самодовольную улыбку. У всех них была выявлена склонность к бисексуальности.

– Будь добр, посмотри, что там с Хартли, – попросил Майк. – Раз они рассматривали его кандидатуру, значит, его должны были оценить.

– Все еще сохнешь по нему? – съязвил Том. – Не так уж он и горяч.

– Даже в кожаных шортах? – осклабился Майк и жестко провел рукой вниз по спине Тома, царапая ногтями. Тот вздрогнул от прикосновения и снова сосредоточился на экране.

– Ха, – сказал Том, – он из семьи военных. Оба родителя служат, но не в Секс-корпусе, а в Космическом.

– Ну конечно, – пробормотал Майк. – И кто он?

– Доминант, гетеросексуал, – ответил Том.

– Ясно, – Дженсен закатил глаза, – почему-то я не удивлен.

– Давайте, пора сваливать, – сказала София, подгоняя Тома, чтоб он заканчивал и снова включил сигнализацию, когда они уйдут.

Дженсен проводил Софию до женского общежития, парни же направились в мужское, расположенное в другом крыле здания. От всего, что он узнал, голова шла кругом. Дженсен никогда не навешивал на себя ярлыков и до поступления в Академию никогда не думал, что собственный сексуальный опыт характеризует его как сабмиссива. Хотя, кажется, занятия Феррис выявили это в нем, вытянув из него ответы, которые он вряд ли мог дать в обычной ситуации. Он не мог винить Феррис, даже если бы хотел, потому что не мог отрицать реакции собственного тела, как бы сильно ни протестовал при этом его разум.

– Я живу в комнате одна, – неожиданно сказала София.

Дженсен покосился на нее: его вырвали из размышлений, и он не был уверен, что понимает, к чему она ведет.

– Одна из привилегий скобов, – улыбнулась она ему. – От нас хотят, чтоб мы свободно общались с людьми.

Он собирался пошутить в ответ – сказать что-нибудь о желании быть ближе к народу, но потом, наконец, сообразил, на что она намекает.  
– О, ты имеешь в виду, что это ты хочешь.

София рассмеялась.  
– Давай, Эклз, покажи мне, какой ты у нас не сабмиссив.

Дженсен хотел доказать, что она ошибается, правда хотел, но как только София закрыла за собой дверь, он оказался в ее власти. Она распустила длинные темные волосы, обычно собранные в пучок, и уставилась на него потемневшими от желания глазами.

Почти благоговея перед ней, Дженсен скользил ладонями по ее смуглой коже, отмечая каждое прикосновение, заставлявшее ее трепетать или стонать. Он приподнял ее тяжелые груди ладонями и склонился, чтобы поцеловать их – мягкие влажные поцелуи перешли в посасывание сосков. У нее был вкус дыма и соли, под его языком ее соски затвердели. И он вдохнул ее запах, вбирая насыщенный мускусный женский аромат.

Помогая ему стянуть комбинезон – с каких пор вдруг стало так трудно расстегнуть обычную молнию? – София подтолкнула его к постели. Потом она начала исследовать тело Дженсена, безошибочно угадывая, что заставит его извиваться в ее руках. Он выгнулся, когда она сжала его соски – Дженсен обнаружил, что наслаждается такими играми, когда Феррис, не так давно, прицепила ему на соски зажимы с грузиками – и застонал, когда она лизнула участок кожи сразу под яйцами.

– Ты такой чувствительный, – восхитилась она, накрыв их ладонью. Дженсен запрокинул голову, закрыв глаза, при виде того, как София перекидывает через него ногу и волосы скользят по ее полной груди. Не отведи он взгляд, все закончилось бы слишком быстро.

– Ты… – заговорила она снова тихим и низким голосом. – Видел бы ты себя, ты как будто создан для этого.

Он не знал наверняка, что она имеет в виду, но думать времени не было, потому что она приподнялась и опустилась на него одним быстрым движением. Дженсен обхватил ее бедра, наивно полагая, что сможет контролировать ее движения. Ею нельзя было управлять, София всегда двигалась в своем собственном ритме. Так что он просто подстроился под ритм, становясь всего лишь игрушкой для катания. Он выгнулся, почувствовав, что она сжалась вокруг него, обволакивая его влажным теплом, так тесно, что почти причинила боль. Она вскрикнула, и Дженсен отпустил себя, выплескиваясь в нее густыми струями.

Это был первый раз, когда он спал с Софией, и один из немногих, когда им удавалось заняться сексом вне занятий и не по заданию. Казалось, она всегда знает, что ему нужно, – Дженсен полагал, что у нее такой дар. Той ночью София заставила его вспомнить все, что ему нравилось в сексе раньше, когда секс еще не был обязанностью или демонстрацией. Он обрел свободу меж ее бедрами, исцеление от ее рук и более глубокую связь с близким другом. В этом Дженсен нашел свою силу, способность преклоняться, позволение отдаваться простым желаниям.  
  
На следующее утро за завтраком Джаред раздраженно посмотрел на него через стол:  
– Я слышал, как ты пришел!

– Тебе не стоило ждать, – возразил Дженсен, добавляя немного молока в миску с хлопьями.

– Я и не ждал, просто ты вернулся после того, как прозвенел будильник.

– О, Джаред, – Дженсен опустился на стул.

Несмотря на то, что в третьей спальне находилась Сэм, ему было стыдно, что он оставил младшего брата дома, не предупредив. Прежде чем Дженсен смог извиниться, Джаред улыбнулся ему:  
– Так, она была горячей?

– Я не стану обсуждать это с тобой, – Дженсен чувствовал, что краснеет, и проклял свою дурацкую бледную кожу.

– Как будто я не знал, что ты тайком водил Лорен на сеновал за домом!

– Тебе было тринадцать! – Дженсен задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, замечал ли он тогда, что Джаред за ним следит.

Тот лишь покачал головой и выкатился из-за стола. Дженсен нахмурился, увидев инвалидное кресло.

– Тяжелая ночь?

Протянув руку, брат потер колено.  
– Вчера были процедуры. Иногда из-за них мне нездоровится. Хочу поберечь силы для школы.

– Ты рассказал Сэм? – спросил Дженсен. Надо не забыть подробно расспросить ее о лечении Джареда, особенно о том, что происходит и сколько еще тому придется терпеть боль.

– Мне меняют всю ДНК, – проворчал Джаред. – Было бы странно, если бы такое проходило легко.

Дженсен мягко коснулся волос брата:  
– Просто я не люблю, когда тебе больно.

И будь это в силах Дженсена, Джареду не пришлось бы страдать.  
  
* * *

Дженсен чувствовал, как глаза наполняются слезами. Он старался держать их открытыми, не позволить Феррис видеть растущее в нем отчаяние. От его умения сохранять контроль, владеть собой даже в разгар сцены зависело так много! Она нахмурилась, и едва он подумал, что получит пощечину, как Феррис наклонилась и легко коснулась его губ поцелуем. Нежность напугала – это создавало слишком большой контраст с секс-машиной, долбящейся в его зад, – уже и правда становилось больно – напряжением в мышцах и синяками по всей спине.

Его сломала нежность. Дженсен позволил себе упасть, зная, что Феррис его подхватит. Сейчас она была его Мастером, она позаботится о том, что ему нужно.

Так что когда она, наконец, прошептала:  
– Зачем ты здесь, скоб?

Дженсен выдохнул:  
– Мне это нужно.

Он знал, что, должно быть, выглядит затраханным: с раскрасневшейся кожей, губы искусаны до крови, волосы разлохмачены ее пальцами. Феррис он таким нравился. Он хотел угождать, хотел быть мальчиком, достойным ее.

  
Феррис отпустила его волосы и отошла. Когда она выключила машину и откатила ее прочь, Дженсен, наконец, позволил слезам пролиться.

  
  
 **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2  
**

Прививки всегда приводили Дженсена в легкое возбуждение. Он знал, предполагалось, что они в течение длительного времени усилят его сексуальное желание насколько возможно. Так что медчасть он всегда покидал с болью в руке и твердым членом. Сейчас не было времени искать другого скоба, чтобы отправиться в секс-лабораторию. У него начинались каникулы – у всех начинались – перед весенним семестром, и он не хотел идти домой к Джареду в таком состоянии.

Странно, как он за два года привык к этой жизни, даже научился с нетерпением ждать занятий. Они позволяли ему быть чем-то большим, владеть своим телом как оружием на службе у Объединенных планет. Дженсен любил испытывать себя, ему нравилась учеба в старших классах. Он всегда стремился стать лучше, бросить всем вызов. Но он все еще не мог сказать своему младшему брату о том, чему на самом деле обучался.

Конечно же, Джаред спрашивал, а у Дженсена было много обычных предметов, о которых можно рассказывать. Его не освобождали от строевой и боевой подготовки. Иногда мысль о том, во что он превращается, пугала его: он будет отлично подготовленным солдатом, чье предназначение – спальня врага, а не поле боя. Разве можно рассказать об таком Джареду?  
  
– Так ты свободен всю неделю? – спросил Джаред, дрожа от переполнявшей его энергии. Дженсен подумал, что если бы парень мог, то подпрыгивал бы на месте. Однако брат по-прежнему не мог обойтись без костылей, и после второй операции его ноги никогда не станут такими же подвижными, как прежде. Хотя генная терапия, похоже, работала. У Джареда больше не было опухолей, однако оставалось вытерпеть еще год лечения.

Дженсен остановился – он направлялся в душ, надеясь немного побыть в одиночестве, прежде чем Джаред полностью завладеет его вниманием.

– Мы можем отправиться в город? – спросил Джаред.

– Какой?

– Сам знаешь, Вашингтон, Округ Колумбия. Туда ходит трамвай.

– В Нью-Йорк и Бостон тоже, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен.

– Все с базы зависают именно там, – сказал Джаред нетерпеливо, – это ближайший гражданский город. И я там никогда не был. Ну пожалуйста, Дженсен!

– Ты слишком взрослый, чтобы ныть, – парировал Дженсен, направляясь в душ, с нетерпением ожидая, когда теплая вода забарабанит по коже. – И да, мы можем поехать.

Он не мог отказать Джареду, тем более парень просил о такой малости.

Джаред болел так долго, что не решался выбираться далеко. Сэм по-прежнему следила, чтоб он ходил в школу, и ухаживала за ним после процедур, но ее заботило только его здоровье. Дженсену вдруг стало интересно, почему никто из друзей до сих пор не вытянул Джареда в город. Он понял, что очень мало знает о школьной жизни брата, и решил это исправить. Это необходимо было исправить.  
  
Следующие два дня они провели, гуляя по городу. Дженсен понял, что Джаред, наконец, достаточно окреп, чтобы ходить сколько требуется, хотя для перемещений на большие расстояния они полагались на такси или трамваи.

– Мне надо, – говорил Джаред, – я не стану сильнее, если не буду стараться.

Они дошли до маленького ресторанчика, о котором Дженсен от кого-то слышал, и укрылись в кабинке, прикрепленной к стене. Дженсен заставил Джареда рассказать о школе, потому что «Я устал слушать о твоих видео-играх и кино…»

– И назначениях доктора? – сухо добавил Джаред, вскинув брови. – В школе все хорошо. После уроков я работаю в газете и литературном журнале. Работа, которую можно выполнять сидя.

Он с презрением посмотрел на костыли, прислоненные к кабинке снаружи. Дженсен уловил сквозящую во взгляде горечь. Как же ему хотелось все исправить! Он бы все отдал, лишь бы увидеть, как Джаред снова бегает.

– Знаешь, мы могли бы поработать в тренажерном зале над твоим торсом и руками, – внезапно его осенило. – Есть много силовых упражнений, которые ты можешь выполнять сидя.

– Правда?

– Да, – ответил Дженсен. Он найдет время для Джареда. Ему приходилось проводить много часов в тренажерном зале, так кому помешает, если там будет и его младший брат? После своего семнадцатого дня рождения его не такой уж маленький братишка вытянулся выше шести футов. Только за лето он сменил четыре пары костылей.

– Эклз!

Услышав свое имя, Дженсен поднял взгляд и встревожился, увидев входящих в ресторан Майка, Тома и Софию. Внезапно он вспомнил, от кого слышал об этом месте. Все трое были в серой форме, хотя находились в увольнении – большинство кадетов, отправляясь в город, все равно надевали форму.

– Наконец высунул нос за пределы базы? – спросил Майк, скользнув в кабинку к Дженсену и Джареду. Том и София последовали за ним. – Ты же никогда не покидал территорию!

– И кто тут у нас? – лукаво усмехнувшись, Том кивнул на Джареда.

– О нет, – запинаясь, сказал Дженсен.– Это Джаред, мой младший брат. Ему семнадцать, – и пристально посмотрел на них, надеясь, что такого предупреждения достаточно. Не привлекать внимания к обязанностям скобов. Он продолжал хмуриться.

София улыбнулась и протянула Джареду руку.  
– Рада, наконец, познакомиться с тобой, Джаред. Дженсен много о тебе рассказывал.

– Надеюсь, не очень, – рассмеялся брат, сжимая ладонь Софии и слишком долго удерживая ее, прежде чем отпустить.– А вы, ребята…

Дженсен представил:  
– Кадеты Майк Розенбаум, Том Веллинг, София Буш.

– Мы оберегаем Дженсена от неприятностей, – ухмыльнулся Майк.

– Ввергая в еще большие, – проворчал тот.

– Ой, Дженсен, не будь таким, – подмигнул ему Майк.

Дженсен почувствовал, как лицо затопил жар. Он недавно начал спать с Майком, поддавшись искушению, вопреки здравому смыслу. В первую же ночь Майк приковал его к кровати и, казалось, несколько часов удерживал на грани оргазма, прежде чем подрочить над лежавшим навзничь телом Дженсена. Все, что потребовалось, – это горячее прикосновение спермы Майка к его члену, и Дженсен взмыл, как ракета. Он знал, что не должен позволять себе такого. То, что предлагал Майк, было опасным, слишком близким к темным фантазиям Дженсена, к чему-то в нем, чего он сам касался лишь поверхностно. К тому, чего он, может, и вовсе не понял бы, не окажись в Секс-корпусе.

– Ладно, – Дженсен прочистил горло, – я в городе, только чтобы показать Джареду некоторые достопримечательности.

– Которых ты сам никогда не видел? – поддела София.

– Послушайте, если вы собираетесь меня доставать, мы уйдем – сказал Дженсен, не сумев скрыть раздражения в голосе. Он больше не хотел оставаться: чем дольше они тут находились, тем больше было шансов, что Джаред все поймет.

Все запротестовали.

– Эй, давай поедим, потусуемся, – предложил Том.

– Как будто мы не видим друг друга ежедневно.

– Но сейчас мы можем вытянуть из твоего брата непристойные истории о тебе.

Джаред рассмеялся.  
– Да у меня нет ни одной. Я же младший. Думаю, он менял мне подгузники.

Майк криво ухмыльнулся и уже открыл рот, когда Дженсен пнул его под столом.  
– Так ты учишься в школе на базе? – спросил Том, деликатно отвлекая внимание от скривившегося Майк.

Обед прошел относительно спокойно. Майк рассказал только одну неприличную историю, к счастью, на этот раз без какого-либо сексуального подтекста. Наконец пришло время уходить. С болью в сердце Дженсен наблюдал, как Джаред сражался с костылями, чтобы выйти из кабинки. Он хотел бы сидеть с краю, чтобы иметь возможность помочь, но кадеты зажали его, так что невозможно было выбраться, пока не выйдет Джаред. Дженсен заметил, как София кусает губы, но никто ничего не сказал, и он был благодарен за это.

– Я заплачу, – сказал Дженсен, вынимая свою кредитку. Он угощал.  
  
Только неделю спустя Джаред спросил. Дженсен ожидал вопросов раньше, но, похоже, брат просто хотел насладиться временем, проведенным вместе. Посреди недели он прошел очередные процедуры и следующие двадцать часа провел в постели. Дженсен оставался рядом с ним все время, радуясь, что хоть раз не зависит от Сэм так сильно. Он предложил ей взять пару дней выходных, чтобы заботиться о брате самостоятельно.

За день до того, как оба вернулись к занятиям, – у Сэм все еще был отпуск – Джаред подкараулил Дженсена, на кухне, встав него на пути, блокируя дверь.

– Почему ты не рассказал мне о Секс-корпусе?

Дженсен так и застыл у открытой двери холодильника.

– Что? – он выпрямился и обернулся. Джаред, сердито хмурясь, смотрел на него сверху вниз.

– Дженсен, я не дурак. Я хожу в школу с детьми кадровых военных. И только я не могу ответить на вопрос о том, на каком отделении ты учишься.

– Джаред…

– И ты никогда не хотел познакомить меня со своими друзьями. Я думал… может, тебе неловко из-за меня, – Джаред поднял костыль, и Дженсен почувствовал, как его сердце упало. – Но потом, когда мы их встретили… я заметил, что у них красные эмблемы.

Дженсен мысленно себя пнул. Он был так осторожен и никогда не надевал форму дома, не желая, чтобы Джаред видел.  
– Прости.

– Потом я спросил Сэм, – Джаред продолжил, словно не слыша Дженсена, – перед процедурами. Ты знал, что она тоже из Секс-корпуса? Она лейтенант-полковник.

Дженсен не знал.  
– Нет.

Хотя очень логично. К этому моменту он прочно усвоил, что скобы заботятся о своих.

– Ты хоть думал сказать мне, Дженсен? Что тебе пришлось продаться ради меня?

– Прекрати, – Дженсен, наконец, захлопнул дверь холодильника. – Хватит говорить, будто ты не стоишь усилий. Я не мог допустить, чтоб ты умер и не собирался позволять тебе страдать, особенно если можно было что-то предпринять.

– Но продавать свое тело ради меня…

– Я не шлюха, – сказал Дженсен, сдерживаясь, чтоб не сорваться на крик.– Я солдат. И буду использовать все навыки, необходимые для выполнения работы. И знаешь что, Джаред? Мне это нравится. Мне нравится то, что я делаю. Я не думал, что так будет, но так случилось. И я рад. Я сожалею, что не рассказал тебе – ты мой брат, и мне следовало поговорить с тобой. Но ты – все, что у меня есть, и я не хотел, чтобы ты смотрел на меня… так, как смотришь сейчас.

Джаред сжал губы.  
– Дженсен… я больше не ребенок. Теперь ты можешь мне рассказывать обо всем. Не надо, не скрывай того, кто ты.

– Ты прав, – сказал Дженсен, чувствуя облегчение. Джаред узнал, и конец света не наступил. – Мне жаль. Я не буду больше лгать тебе, обещаю.

– Хорошо, – Джаред отошел от двери, освобождая путь. – Так, хм, чему тебя учат на самом деле?

Дженсен рассмеялся и прижал ладонь ко лбу, надеясь, что Джаред начнет с простых вопросов. Что ж, он мог кратко изложить брату немного истории сексуальности, конечно же, оставив пикантные подробности при себе, поскольку все равно еще не мог думать о Джареде как о взрослом.  
  
* * *  
  
– Ты можешь принять еще немного, правда? – прошептала Феррис ему на ухо, обдавая его теплым дыханием.

Дженсен хотел только кончить и отключиться, не обязательно в таком порядке. Его и прежде приковывали в позах, требующих напряжения, он бывал связан и дольше, однажды – подвешенным к потолку, в шлеме и бондажных рукавицах, отрезанный от всех ощущений, кроме осязания, чувствуя пробку внутри себя и обвязку на члене. Он единственный изо всех кадетов не воспользовался передатчиком, встроенным в кляп-шар, чтобы сказать стоп-слово и остановить сцену.

Феррис это было известно – она просто знала, как далеко можно взять Дженсена. И теперь Дженсен вдруг испугался, что она может завести его слишком далеко.

– Да, сэр, – пробормотал он хрипловато и сглотнул – в горле пересохло. Он надеялся, что может. Она не станет слишком давить, подумал Дженсен. Он доверял ей больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Феррис поведет его именно туда, куда ему нужно дойти.

А потом она вышла перед ним с кнутом.  
  
* * *  
  
Дженсен отер пот со лба, торопясь из лифта, поднявшего его в собственную квартиру на тридцатом этаже. Он провел утро, бегая вокруг базы, наслаждаясь напряжением, свободный от ограничений спортзала или спарринга с другим кадетом. Он мог бежать ради удовольствия, позволяя телу просто двигаться, думая лишь о том, как стопа опускается на тротуар, и о ветре в волосах.

Когда солнце достигло зенита, в животе заурчало, и Дженсен направился домой поискать, чем пообедать. Возможно, после обеда Джаред захочет отправиться в город. У Сэм были выходные – с тех пор, как у Джареда начался последний год лечения, он нуждался в ней все меньше и меньше.

Улыбаясь, Дженсен хлопнул ладонью по сенсорному датчику рядом с дверью. Она открылась, и он вошел внутрь.

– Ой, – сказал он, с удивлением увидев на диване Джареда с девушкой, оба сидели в окружении учебников и портативных терминалов. – Извини, я не знал, что ты не один, Джара.

Дженсен чувствовал, как футболка липла к потной груди, а волосы, должно быть, торчали во все стороны, о том же, как от него воняет, даже подумать было страшно.

– О, привет, Джен. Это моя школьная подруга…

Девушка вскочила и улыбнулась Дженсену.  
– Я – Кристин, – сказала она. У нее были длинные темные волосы и яркие миндалевидные глаза. Она неожиданно напомнила Дженсену кадета Маккой, которая ушла из Секс-корпуса после второго курса. Майк назвал ее непригодной к службе, и Дженен полагал, что технически это верно, но считал, что нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы попробовать и потерпеть неудачу. Она не была предателем, как Хартли, чье имя до сих пор провоцировало Майка на многочасовую тираду.

Девушка, да, Кристин, протянула руку для пожатия.

– Прости, я весь потный, – извинился Дженсен.

– О, ничего страшного, – она улыбнулась, и ее щеки порозовели.

Вот черт, подумал Дженсен. Бедняга Джаред. Он надеялся, что девица сообразит, и ее внезапная страсть не станет очевидной для Джареда. Надеялся, что это его собственная повышенная осведомленность в подобных вещах так быстро помогла ему понять происходящее. Он различал, когда кто-то реагировал на его сексуальность – ему приходилось.

– Что ж, рад познакомиться, – он быстро пожал ей руку и направился на кухню. – Я только захвачу немного еды и исчезну с глаз.

– Кстати, ты не против, если я возьму чего-нибудь попить? – спросила она, следуя за ним и совершенно игнорируя Джареда.

Дженсен подошел к холодильнику и вытащил две бутылки белого чая, который нравился Джареду.

– Вот, для вас двоих, – осторожно сказал он, вручая их ей.

Кристин взяла напитки, но не сдвинулась с места, так как Дженсен вынул продукты, чтобы по-быстрому соорудить бутерброд.  
– Спасибо, – сказала она. – Джаред только о тебе и говорит.

Дженсен сосредоточился на своем бутерброде, добавил немного горчицы и сунул его в рот. Ее это не остановило.  
– Мой папа в Космическом корпусе. Я думаю завербоваться, когда закончу школу, но моя мама боится…

– Погоди, – Дженсен поднял руку. Ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля. Он рванул обратно в гостиную, где, поигрывая карандашом, все еще сидел Джаред.

– Я только что вспомнил, что должен встретиться с ребятами в казармах. До утра не жди. – Вот, это может сработать. – Рад знакомству, – он махнул рукой назад и вышел из квартиры.

Вместо того чтобы направиться к лифтам, он повернул направо и нырнул за угол, спрятавшись за большими вазонами, украшающими холл. Если его догадка верна, то… Кристин появилась менее чем через десять минут после вынужденного бегства Дженсена. Она вышла из квартиры, с рюкзаком на плече и направилась к лифту. Прежде чем вернуться домой, Дженсен дождался, пока она войдет в кабину. Книги Джареда так и остались на диване, но его самого не было.

Дженсен постучал – дверь в спальню брата открылась от одного прикосновения. Джаред вытянулся поперек кровати, сосредоточившись на одной из своих игр. Он не поднял глаз.

– Привет, Джаред.

– Я думал, ты собирался в казармы.

– Я просто так сказал, – признался Дженсен. – Джаред, мне жаль…

– Ты вроде знаменитости! – выкрикнул тот. – Все хотят знать о моем брате-скобе.

Дженсен вздрогнул: до сих пор он ни разу не слышал, что бы брат использовал это название. И хотя оно все время звучало вокруг, произнесенное Джаредом, оно словно вернуло Дженсена в те дни, когда он считал, что скоб – это оскорбление.

– Мне следовало самому догадаться, когда она сказала, что хочет зайти позаниматься дополнительно. Никто не хочет встречаться с калекой, – сказав это, Джаред схватил костыль и швырнул через комнату с такой силой, что тот ударился о стену и с громким стуком упал на ковер.

– Джаред, ты не…

– Дженсен, оставь меня в покое! Пожалуйста, – попросил Джаред, по-прежнему не глядя на него.

В конце концов, Дженсен ушел в казармы.  
  
* * *

– Прекрати хандрить, ты же знаешь – я терпеть не могу, когда ты угрюмый, – отчитал его Майк.

Дженсен отвернулся от окна. Они были в общежитии, в комнате Майка, и Том с Майком устроились на огромной двуспальной кровати окруженные дилдо и деталями двигателя. Дженсен подозревал, что они пытаются соорудить секс-машину или супер-вибратор, но не был уверен. София сидела за столом над открытым учебником. Она давала какие-то указания? Он вдруг понял, что с какого-то момента перестал следить за происходящим.

– Я не хандрю.

Майк фыркнул:  
– Точно. Хочешь пару раундов в одной из секс-лабораторий? Это сразу прочистит тебе мозги.

Прежде Дженсен покраснел бы от слов Майка, смущенный тем, что их сексуальные отношения обсуждаются при посторонних. Но, так или иначе, он уже был близок со всеми троими, и хотя у него еще не было настоящего секса с Томом, Дженсен знал их тела как свое собственное. Кроме того, он больше не стыдился того, чем занимается.

– Нет, – ответил он Майку. – Нет настроения.

Все трое ахнули, и Дженсен рассмеялся. Он всегда был в настроении, будучи, возможно, самым сексуально озабоченным из них четверых. Дженсен не знал в чем дело: в тех препаратах, что им колют, или в том, что он, наконец, принял свои собственные пристрастия в постели. Понадобилось всего лишь три года изучения сексуальности, чтобы смириться со своей ролью сабмиссива. И все же, какая-то его часть все еще боялась быть поглощенным желаниями, боялась, что он так глубоко погрузится в них, что не сможет обрести себя снова, и станет всего лишь чьей-то игрушкой, рабом собственных потребностей.

Именно поэтому он старался ограничить время, проводимое с Майком. Тот знал каждую кнопку и как нажать на нее, и для Майка не составляло труда сразу шагнуть к границам, установленным Дженсеном. Конечно, они играли со стоп-словом, это было одно из правил Академии, но Дженсен переживал, что не станет использовать его, что будет слишком захвачен собственным удовольствием, чтобы остановиться в опасной ситуации.

– Я поссорился Джаредом, – наконец признался он и выложил всю историю.

– Я бы сказала, что это ссора… – сказала София. – Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Уверена, Джаред в курсе.

– Надеюсь, – пробормотал Дженсен. Он оттолкнулся от подоконника и направился к кровати.

– Что, черт возьми, вы делаете?

Майк только ухмыльнулся и нажал на включатель. Дженсен поморщился, когда мощный двигатель начал вращать вибрирующий дилдо, и взял на заметку пока держаться подальше от игрового пространства Майка, по крайней мере, пока у этой штуковины не закончится заряд.

Следующие несколько дней Дженсен был сосредоточен на занятиях и тренировках, давая Джареду время, в котором тот, похоже, нуждался. Он продолжал прокручивать ситуацию в уме. Ему были известны имена нескольких школьных друзей Джареда: Элли, Чад и Алексис. На самом деле, Джаред никогда не рассказывал о девочках, которые ему нравятся, так же как Дженсен избегал разговоров о своих постельных похождениях. Дженсен задумался, а не он ли сам научил Джареда тому, что надо скрытничать? Он не желал этого. Ему хотелось быть рядом, чтобы брат мог с кем-то поговорить. Однако, где гарантия, что Джаред захочет разговаривать о себе именно с ним, Дженсеном?

Он все еще размышлял об этом, когда в секс-лаборатории Феррис вызвала его для демонстрации.

Дженсен отодвинул все проблемы на задворки сознания. Он не мог себе позволить быть рассеянным во время сцены.

Также Феррис вызвала Тома и велела им раздеться. Пока они были заняты, она развернулась к остальным.

– Одна из ситуаций, которую нам надо обсудить, – это представление. Обратите внимание на разницу между ним и эксгибиционизмом, – добавила она сухо. – Представьте сценарий: вы под прикрытием раба для удовольствий, и вам приказано выступить перед гостями хозяина. – Она подняла руку, когда раздались смешки. – Поверьте мне, такое случается. Галактика большая, мальчики и девочки, и вы не знаете, куда вас пошлют.

Она отошла в сторону и предложила Дженсену и Веллингу:  
– Можете начинать.

– Начинать что? – спросил Дженсен.

Она улыбнулась и прищурилась.  
– Представление. Вам не сказали ничего определенного. Покритикуем после.

Дженсен развернулся к Тому, поначалу лишь пожавшему плечами. Дженсен уже привык бывать вот так перед аудиторией, но обычно ему давали больше указаний, как себя вести. Он решил действовать по наитию и начал с самого простого – с поцелуя. Феррис назвала это представлением, и Дженсен решил устроить им шоу. Он прижал Тома к столу, в зависимости от необходимости частенько заменявшему кровать или дыбу, и захватил его пухлые губы своими, обвивая руками талию Тома, осторожно, чтобы не прижиматься к нему.

Понятно, что они должны создать красивую картинку, возможно, поэтому Феррис и выбрала их. Дженсену знал, как он выглядит, что люди видят в его длинных ресницах, пухлых губах и широко распахнутых глазах. Том обладал схожей красотой, почти женственной. Но он не был хрупким, ни капли. Дженсен слегка развернулся, так чтоб их тела были обращены к присутствующим. Сильно прикусив нижнюю губу Тома и оттянув ее, он отстранился, так что бы все его действия наверняка были видны. Он знал, что Тома возбуждает боль. Веллинг не смог сдержаться и потянулся за острым ощущением. Но Дженсен еще не мог позволить ему получить его, пока.  
  
Свои собственные желания Дженсен отодвинул в сторону. Его член был твердым, но теперь он умел его игнорировать, для него это было практически постоянным состоянием. То, как он скользнул по груди Тома и, втянув в рот сосок, прикусил его, а второй грубо ущипнул, сработало. Дженсен продолжил путь вниз, пока не опустился на колени перед Веллингом, чей длинный гладкий член покачивался перед ним. Он не замечал жесткого пола и всего остального, приняв это как часть происходящего – дискомфорт был ценой, которую он платил за свое добровольное подчинение. Медленно Дженсен склонился и взял член Тома. Он облизывал головку, пока не выступила естественная смазка, и, поймав горькие капли, отодвинулся, искушая зрителей.

В этот минет он вложил все, чему его учили. Дженсен лизал, сосал и нежно поглаживал, все время не отводя глаз от Тома, надеясь, что в его взгляде читается обольщение. Он опустил руку и занялся собственной эрекцией, словно все, чего желал, – стоять на коленях и сосать член. И да, его это возбуждало. Ему нравилось, что, хотя на коленях он, другой парень все еще находился в его власти, в состоянии кончить только по решению Дженсена. Том чересчур сдержан, подумал Дженсен: тот, крепко вцепился в стол, кусая губы, резким движением бедер толкнул член в рот Дженсену. Но Дженсен точно знал, как заставить Тома кончить. Он взял член как можно глубже, позволяя ему удариться о заднюю стенку горла и, когда отстранился, то царапнул его зубами. Любой другой человек взвыл бы от боли. Том тоже, но то был крик удовольствия.

Как только Дженсен отодвинулся, тот выплеснулся длинными белыми струями ему на грудь и лицо. Дженсен пару раз сжал в кулаке собственный член, и его сперма смешалась на груди со спермой Тома.

Аплодисменты застали его врасплох. Дженсен отодвинулся, слегка ошеломленный. Он потряс головой, приходя в себя, и взял пушистое полотенце, протянутое ему Томом, чтобы вытереться. Не ничего хуже, чем сидеть до конца дня липким в форме.

– Благодарю вас, кадеты. Можете одеться и вернуться на свои места, – кивнула им Феррис. – А теперь, кто первым хочет сказать мне, что они сделали не так?

Несмотря на замечания, Дженсен не мог сдержать улыбку. Сегодняшнее занятие казалось ему просто еще одной вехой в обучении. Он кончил сам и довел до оргазма Веллинга, и его даже не волновала полная комната народу. Когда они вернулись на свои места, Том послал ему такой страстный взгляд, что Дженсен задумался, почему они до сих пор ждали? Он одними губами прошептал Тому: «Позже» – тот улыбнулся и кивнул.

Они действительно еще ни разу не были вместе в постели. Честно говоря, Дженсен считал, что они несовместимы: обоим для возбуждения было необходимо практически одно и то же. Их обоих считали боттомами, оба были на одном конце спектра – сабмиссивном. Или же так он думал. По окончании занятий Том показал Дженсену, как тот ошибался.  
  
Они встретились в комнате Тома, Майк, раскатисто хохоча, помахал им рукой. Дженсен просто закрыл за ним дверь и повернул ключ. Когда он обернулся, глаза Велинга были темными от похоти.

– Теперь, – сказал Том, – приказываю я.

Дженсен тяжело сглотнул. Желание сосредоточилось в паху, и это было не бесстрастное, привычное возбуждение от занятия.  
– Да, сэр.

– Раздеться, скоб, – отрывисто приказал Том.

Дженсен опустил глаза и медленно начал расстегивать пуговицы на форме. Его подбородок крепко сжали и вынудили поднять взгляд.  
– Не устраивай представление, я просто хочу, чтоб ты разделся.

Том отступил, сбрасывая собственную одежду. Дженсен поспешил выполнить приказ. Он стянул форму и оставил ее кучей на полу, что противоречило воинскому уставу и собственному непреодолимому стремлению к аккуратности.

Дженсен стоял прямо, раздвинув ноги и сцепив руки на затылке, демонстрируя себя.

Том обошел его, словно проверяя свою собственность. Дженсен ощущал его взгляд на своей спине, на разгоряченной коже собирался пот. В воздухе чувствовалось напряжение, густое, как аромат возбуждения.

– Должен признать, – на тебя приятно смотреть, – сказал Том, – но хорошо ли ты следуешь приказам?

– Я очень хорош, сэр, – ответил Дженсен с ноткой дерзости в голосе.

Том кивнул сам себе. Он направился к комоду с другой стороны кровати и вернулся с двумя предметами. Один – хлыст для верховой езды – Дженсен заметил, что Том его держал под мышкой точно так же, как это делала Феррис. Ему стало интересно, перенимает ли и Майк чужие повадки? Другим предметом в руках Тома была длинная цепочка, соединяющая два зажима для сосков. Увидев их, Дженсен поморщился – из тех, что сжимаются сильнее, если потянуть за цепочку.

– Надень их на меня, – приказал Том негромко.

– Ох, – Дженсен вздохнул, забирая цепочку у Тома. – Могу я…? – прошептал он, наклоняясь пососать нежный комочек плоти, чтобы тот затвердел. Том не остановил его и Дженсен понял, что действует правильно. Удовлетворенный результатом, он прикрепил зажим на возбужденный сосок. Даже на вид тот казался напряженным и болезненным. Собственная грудь Дженсена сочувственно заныла. Он переместился ко второму соску и прицепил зажим. Отстранившись, он потянул за цепочку, и глаза Тома ненадолго закрылись.

Затем Том сглотнул и отступил. Его кожа порозовела, дыхание участилось.

– Ты умеешь пользоваться этим? – он протянул хлыст.

Дженсен взял его и кивнул. Их всех научили пользоваться хлыстом.

Том повернулся спиной к Дженсену и застыл в положении стоя: руки на затылке, голова склонена.  
– Используй его на мне. Двадцать ударов.

Дженсен подчинился. С каждым взмахом он видел, как тело Тома преображалось, как уходило напряжение из его мышц, так, словно ему делали массаж, а не пороли. Он слышал, как Веллинг пытается не застонать, пока Дженсен отсчитывал каждый удар. Дженсен знал, что Тому это нравится, черт, он уже бывал роли дома, но не испытывал особого удовольствия от того, что порол сам. В конце концов, он не Майк.

Закончив, Дженсен отошел и дал Тому время прийти в себя. Спина того была в длинных рубцах и ссадинах. Хотелось провести руками вдоль этих отметин, уткнуться в них носом и поцеловать их. Дженсен надеялся, что бил, правильно распределяя усилия. С Томом чем сильнее – тем лучше. Том повернулся и вновь взял Дженсена за подбородок, поглаживая его большим пальцем.

– Ты очень послушный.

– Спасибо, сэр, – ответил Дженсен. Он замер – его телом управляли лишь простым прикосновению к лицу. Том удерживал его на месте, пока не успокоился. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, вдыхая слабый аромат яблочного шампуня Тома, такой неуместный сейчас, когда он ожидал следующего приказания.

– На кровать, на спину. Руки на изголовье.

Дженсен быстро принял указанную позу. Чего бы он ни ожидал, но точно не рассчитывал, что Веллинг склонится над ним и медленно заглотит его член. Дженсен прикусил губу, сдерживая крик. Бессознательно потянулся рукой, но Том ее оттолкнул. Отодвинулся, оставляя Дженсена с членом блестящим от слюны, не прикасаясь к нему. Дженсен застонал.

– Я сказал, руки на изголовье.

Он вернул руку на место и вцепился в изголовье, крепко сжимая искусственную древесину. Дженсен сглотнул. Ему всегда нравилось когда его вынуждали удерживать позу только потому, что так приказал Мастер. Его соски напряглись, и до боли хотелось прикосновения, хоть где-нибудь – коже отчаянно требовался контакт. Том не разочаровал. Он оседлал Дженсена и медленно опустился на его член, используя для смазки только слюну.

Там было так тесно, даже чересчур туго, и болезненно, и жестко. Дженсен трахал несколько задниц в свое время, но ни одна так не сжималась вокруг него, как задница Тома. Он крепче ухватился за изголовье, чувствуя, как перекладины врезаются в пальцы, пытаясь не кончить от такой интенсивной стимуляции.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал он. – Нужно кончить…

Том распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Дженсена.  
– Давай, Дженсен, кончай! Наполни меня своей спермой, да-а-а…

Он резко опустился вниз, его бедра дрожали от напряжения. Дженсен едва сдержался, чтобы не потянуться к Тому, не обхватить за пояс и направлять его движения. Никогда еще ему не было так трудно подчиняться приказам.

– О-о-о-о, – Дженсен издал длинный стон и кончил, его яйца поджались, член дрожал от удовольствия.

– Возьми меня, – сдавленно взмолился Том. Должно быть, он был на грани.

Дженсен, едва соображая после такого оргазма, взял член Тома и резко дернул, зная, что в данном вопросе Том не оценит нежности. На втором рывке он провел ногтями по горячей гладкой коже, и тогда Том кончил, разрядившись на их животы.

– Почему мы не сделали этого раньше? – сонно пробормотал Дженсен, укладываясь на грудь Тома.

Том рассмеялся Дженсену в волосы:  
– Дураками были, – заключил он. – На самом деле, мне пришлось ждать, пока Майк меня кое-чему научит.

– Ммм, он хороший учитель.

– Он хорош во всем, что делает.

И Дженсен знал, что это правда – уж он-то в курсе, насколько усерден Майк в своем деле.  
  


* * *

Было уже поздно, когда он наконец-то выбрался из-под бока Тома, им обоим не хотелось отпускать чувство умиротворения, вызванное закатом. Дженсен понимал: подобное в их жизни случалось так редко, что даже этот день казался почти ненастоящим.

  
Войдя в квартиру, Дженсен был удивлен, обнаружив на кухне убирающую посуду Сэм.

– Меня ждали на ужин?

  
Она покачала головой.  
– Нет, насколько мне известно. Но думаю, Джаред хотел поговорить с тобой. На этой неделе у него последняя процедура.

  
– А потом мы будем надеяться, что это помогло, – пробормотал Дженсен. – Где он?

  
– В своей комнате. – Прежде чем он отвернулся, она коснулась его руки. – Дженсен, помни, что ему восемнадцать, он старшеклассник. Больше ни у кого среди родителей или членов семьи нет скоба.

  
– Мы не можем иметь детей, пока на службе, – сказал Дженсен. Ему стало интересно, были ли у самой Сэм дети или семья. Она проводила здесь так много времени, но опять же, это было ее обязанностью, ее работой.

  
– Просто подумай, как он себя чувствует, не имея возможности с кем-нибудь поговорить.

  
– А с вами он может поговорить?

  
Она пожала плечами.  
– Я такая же, как и ты, помнишь? В его представлении, мы – нечто загадочное.

  
– Я все еще его брат, – Дженсен повернулся и направился в комнату Джареда. Дойдя до двери, он развернулся и небрежно отдал честь.

– Благодарю, полковник Смит.

  
– Просто заткнись и все исправь.

  
Именно поэтому Сэм и нравилась Дженсену.  
– Исправлю.

Он обнаружил Джареда снова сидящим на кровати, на сей раз тот, откинувшись на подушки, действительно выполнял домашнее задание на своем терминале. Когда Дженсен просунул голову в дверь, брат поднял взгляд и жестом пригласил войти.

  
– Садись, – Джаред похлопал по кровати.

  
Дженсен сел, потом с ногами устроился на кровати, лицом к Джареду.

  
– Извини, – сказал тот. – Я злился и сорвался на тебе.

  
Он все еще не мог посмотреть на Дженсена.

  
Дженсен коснулся его здоровой ноги, и Джаред поднял взгляд.

  
– Эй, – сказал Дженсен, – Я твой брат. И всегда им буду. Злиться друг на друга – часть должностной инструкции.

  
– Просто она мне действительно нравилась. Ну, Кристин. А потом оказалось, что она только использовала меня, чтобы посмотреть на тебя.

  
– Хреново, – согласился Дженсен. Он прикусил губу, пытаясь разобраться, что хотел сказать, – некоторые мысли сложились воедино во время сцены с Томом. Странно, как иногда секс может прочистить ему мозги.

  
– И вся эта болезнь – отстой, – он обвел жестом костыли, ноги Джареда. – Но это не ты. Ты – не твоя болезнь. И однажды ты обязательно найдешь девушку, или парня, который понимает это. Кто сказал, что вы должны встретиться в школе?

  
Джаред наконец-то улыбнулся ему.  
– Надеюсь, это произойдет раньше, чем я умру от недотраха.

  
Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет:  
– Ну, знаешь, у меня есть несколько друзей, и может быть, если ты хочешь, я мог бы организовать встречу…

  
Теперь рассмеялся Джаред:  
– Дженсен, ты серьезно предлагаешь мне переспать с одним из твоих приятелей по Секс-корпусу?

  
От его слов Дженсен расслабился. «Секс-корпус», а не «скобы».

  
– Ну, кое-кто пытался мне сказать, что больше не маленький мальчик…

  
– Дженсен, папа со мной побеседовал, когда мне было тринадцать.

  
– Это когда Лорен начала крутиться рядом?

  
– Ага.

  
– Ты никогда не рассказывал мне, что ты видел.

  
– Неа.

  
Дженсен подумал, что и не собирается выяснять.  
– Поговори со мной, приятель – он потянулся взъерошить Джареду волосы, но остановился, потому что Джаред больше не ребенок. Господи, он достаточно взрослый, чтобы завербоваться, если захочет!

  
Джаред кивнул и облизнул губы.  
– Я хочу пойти в колледж! – внезапно выпалил он.

  
Дженсен удивленно моргнул.

  
Конечно, он просто не осознавал, как быстро летит время, что Джаред готов к этому.  
– Ты уже заполнил анкеты?

  
– Ага. У меня есть несколько мест на примете. Не слишком далеко, на этой планете.

  
Дженсен вздрогнул от мысли, что Джаред может покинуть Землю.

  
– Просто… Ты скоро отправишься к месту службы, и я не смогу оставаться здесь. Мне нужна собственная жизнь. Я собираюсь в медицинскую школу, – Джаред потер больное колено. – Хочу попробовать еще операцию, чтобы исправить колено, чтобы после отъезда я мог быть самостоятельнее.

  
Дженсен кивнул:  
– Ладно. Хорошо, завтра мы поговорим с Сэм, посмотрим, что она посоветует. И я подпишу все, что нужно подписать для колледжа.

  
Джаред улыбнулся:  
– Спасибо, Дженсен.

  
Дженсен задавался вопросом, почему он чувствует себя так, словно кто-то ударил его в живот. В конце концов, именно этого он и хотел: чтоб брат был жив, жил своей жизнью и был счастлив. Просто не ожидал, что будет так больно, знать, что Джаред уедет, один, и он, Дженсен не в состоянии ничего изменить. Джаред это заслужил. Заслужил самую лучшую жизнь, какую он мог ему дать, все то, чего хотел Дженсен: карьеру, семью, любовь, дом. Дженсен считал, что ему будет достаточно одной карьеры. Но хотел быть уверен, что у Джареда будет все.

* * *

Дженсен чувствовал, как ее рука скользит по его покрасневшей спине. Перенесенная ранее порка сделала его только чувствительней к предстоящему натиску. Вздрогнув от ощутимого прикосновения к ссадинам, он взмолился:  
– Пожалуйста, не надо.

  
Он ненавидел этот длинный кнут из телячьей кожи. Из всех орудий на стене оно было единственным, при виде которого у Дженсена перехватывало дыхание.

  
– Ты сможешь выдержать, – сказала Феррис, поднимая руку. Он знал – это значит, что она отходит, чтобы нанести удар.

  
Его стоп-слово билось у него внутри, Дженсену достаточно было открыть рот и произнести его, и все бы прекратилось. Феррис освободила бы его, обняла и сказала, что все в порядке. Он прикусил нижнюю губу – в нос ударил резкий густой запах крови. И все же он оказался не готов к первой вспышке боли в спине. Дженсен крепко зажмурился и напряг мышцы в ожидании следующего удара. Она стегнула снова, и еще раз. Его спина вспыхнула огнем. Он вскрикнул, не в силах сдержаться.

  
Дженсен распахнул глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то еще помимо боли. Кнут опустился опять, на этот раз извилистым движением обвив его торс, как змея. Феррис потянула на себя, и Дженсен почувствовал, как лопнула кожа. На холодном полу виднелись красные брызги.

  
Сердце тяжело билось в груди, и внезапно у Дженсена перехватило дыхание. Он чувствовал только резкий запах крови, не мог ни говорить, ни кричать. Перед глазами все стало расплываться, пока не осталась одна темнота, а потом он падал, падал, падал…

* * *

Бросив вещмешок на маленькую двуспальную кровать, Дженсен оглядел крохотную комнату с малюсеньким окошком, двумя письменными столами, расположенными друг напротив друга, высокий комод и сказал:  
– Думаю, в казарме на курсе молодого бойца у меня было получше.

  
Скорчив рожицу, Джаред положил свой рюкзак рядом с вещмешком. Вторая операция и лечение прошли удивительно успешно, и теперь он мог обходиться одним костылем. Скоро, подумал Дженсен, Джареду они вообще не понадобятся.

  
Дженсен улыбнулся:  
– Ты не передумал? Уверен, что не хочешь ездить?

  
Джаред сдержал обещание и выбрал колледж близко, пожалуй, даже слишком близко – от базы до Нью-Йорк-сити ехать всего лишь трамваем. Было вполне реально добираться сюда каждый день, но Дженсен понимал, что Джареду нужна независимость, нужно стать чем-то большим, чем брат Дженсена.

  
– Уверен,– подтвердил Джаред. Он сел на голую кровать, при этом пластиковый матрас издал неприличный звук.

  
– Так я смогу чаще влипать в неприятности.

  
Дженсен поддался порыву взъерошить Джареду волосы. Он позволил себе думать о брате как о ребенке еще немного. Его друзья-скобы, несомненно, считали иначе, судя по их прощальным подаркам, которые они вручили в последний вечер на маленьком сборище, устроенном Дженсеном в их квартире. К счастью, они дождались, пока уйдут школьные приятели Джареда. В противном случае, Дженсен был уверен, брат не был бы так вежлив, принимая страп-он с дилдо, кольцо для члена и зажимы для сосков.

  
– Пожалуйста, не считай себя обязанным куда-то влипать, – сказал Дженсен, – я обойдусь без лишних тревог.

  
Джаред улыбнулся:  
– Не стоит беспокоиться обо мне. Со мной все будет в порядке. Если хочешь, я буду звонить тебе каждый вечер.

  
– Просто так я знаю, что ты в порядке, – Дженсен смотрел в сторону. В конце года он закончит Академию и сразу после выпуска отправится к месту назначения. В скором времени беспокоиться придется Джареду.

  
Дверь в комнату открылась, впуская худого подростка, сжимающего тяжелую на вид корзину с бельем из прачечной.

  
Джаред встал, осторожно балансируя с одним костылем.

  
– Привет. Я – Джаред, ты должно быть… Габриель?

  
Парень скривился.  
– Пожалуйста, просто Гейб. Мои родители сразу за мной, воюют с лифтом.

  
– Рад познакомиться, Гейб. Я – Дженсен, брат Джареда.

  
Дженсен помог ему с корзиной, замечая, как взгляд Гейба скользит по его серой форме, но парень промолчал. Интересно, знает ли тот, что значит красная нашивка, или просто удивлен, увидев в общежитии военного?

  
Он оставался достаточно долго, чтобы познакомиться Тайгерманами и помочь Джареду устроиться. Брат проводил его вниз и, оказавшись подальше от глаз соседа по комнате и возможных друзей, обнял. Дженсен не возражал. Но был против того, что он ниже на три дюйма, и, прежде чем уйти, еще раз поворчал по поводу роста Джареда. Тот лишь посмеялся и помахал ему вслед.

  
* * *  
  
Все было ничего, пока Дженсен не пришел в квартиру. Он поник, осознав, что больше ему не к кому возвращаться домой по вечерам. Может, стоит занять комнату в казармах, подумал он, по крайней мере, не придется ложиться спать одному. Направляясь в свою спальню, он заметил свет в комнате Сэм. Он осторожно постучал, и дверь плавно открылась. Чемоданы Сэм все еще стояли на полу, полусобранные. Сама она сидела на постели, с книгой в руке.

– Я думал, вы уже уехали, – сказал Дженсен. Ее служба закончилась: Джаред завершил лечение и больше не нуждался в сиделке или опекуне.

Сэм улыбнулась и отложила книгу. Она плавно встала с постели и подошла к нему, позволив полам халата распахнуться.  
– Я ждала тебя.

Дженсен пожал плечами.  
– Я в порядке.

– Скучать по нему – нормально.

– Он еще не настолько давно ушел, чтобы я успел соскучиться, – ответил Дженсен, глядя в сторону. Она коснулась его щеки, и он посмотрел на нее, внезапно увидев кое-что еще в темно-синих омутах ее глаз.

– Я не из чувства долга, – сказала она неожиданно, притянула его и поцеловала.

Ох, подумал Дженсен, растворяясь в ее мягких губах. Он позволил довести себя до кровати. Сэм раздевала его, покрывая поцелуями.

Дженсен провел ладонями по мягким округлостям, освобождая ее от халата и шелковой ночнушки. Ощущения были не такими, как от Софии: тело более зрелое, но гибкое и уверенное в движениях. Сэм не пыталась доминировать над ним, не отдавала никаких приказов и ничего не требовала. Она лишь отдавала, впуская в свое тело так, словно одаривала им.

Дженсен никогда прежде не занимался любовью, но подумал, что именно так это и может выглядеть. Он позволил себе упасть и разбиться на осколки и почувствовал, что с сокурсниками все было иначе.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он ей в волосы, вдыхая ее насыщенный аромат, когда они свернулись вместе на ее постели. Мышцы расслабились, словно он долго отмокал в ванной.

Она тихо рассмеялась – ее голос был хриплым от желания.  
– Тебе спасибо. Я уже давно хотела попробовать тебя.

– И не могла, с ребенком-то под боком, – поддразнил Дженсен, скользя рукой по ее груди, проводя большим пальцем по маленькому напряженному соску.  
  
Позднее, когда Джаред позвонил рассказать об общежитии и расписании занятий, Дженсену не пришлось притворяться жизнерадостным. На заднем фоне слышался шум и смех, и когда Джаред сказал, что ему пора идти, Дженсен пожелал ему всего хорошего.

– Не увлекайся гулянками. Учеба – прежде всего!

– Не буду, – пообещал Джаред.

Вот теперь, подумал Дженсен, все наконец-то наладится. У Джареда все будет хорошо. И, может быть у него, Дженсена, тоже.  
  
* * *  
  
Дженсен открыл глаза и часто заморгал от яркого света, поднял руку потереть веки и заметил медицинский манжет на запястье. Он много раз видел такие на Джереде – их использовали, чтобы во время операции внутривенно вводить обезболивающее. Дженсен подтянулся на кровати повыше и понял, что находится в санчасти, рядом попискивает аппаратура, а пространство вокруг кровати отделено занавеской. Рядом с ним, на одном из стульев сидела София и, увидев, что он очнулся, схватила его за руку.

Он потянул белую простыню, которой был укрыт.  
– Что произошло?

– Ты потерял сознание во время экзамена, – сказала София. – Хочешь пить? Мне разрешили дать тебе колотый лед.

Внезапно вспомнилось все произошедшее: кнут и кровь, и как он от всего этого упал в обморок. Дженсен застонал:  
– Да, попить было бы здорово.

Она подала чашку с ложкой, и Дженсен принял их с благодарностью – он не позволил бы кому-нибудь кормить его. Сделал маленький глоток из ложки – лед успокоил пересохшее горло. Дженсен прислушался к телу: мышцы затекли и ныли, но спина, к счастью, не болела. Он скользнул ладонью под рубашку проверить, но на туловище не было никаких порезов.

– Кожа цела?

София кивнула и забрала чашку.  
– Тебе что-то вкололи, чтоб ты не очнулся, пока доктор работал. Он отлично справился, даже не останется этих противных розовых линий.

Дженсен подумал, что не прочь иметь одну отметину как напоминание о произошедшем. Черт, если обморок полностью разрушил его карьеру скоба, то с тем же успехом у него мог бы остаться шрам.

– Я должна сходить за Феррис. Она велела дежурить здесь, и как только ты очнешься, тут же связаться с ней. Я только что сменила Майка, – объяснила София. – Том сдает экзамен, так что, возможно, скоро у тебя будет компания.  
  
* * *  
  
Дженсен ярко и живо вспомнил, как однажды он случайно застал развлекающихся Майка и Тома в секс-лаборатории. Майк привязал Тома к длинному столу, и все, что Дженсен мог видеть, – это ярко-красные линии повсюду. Он ахнул, и Майк поднял взгляд, скальпель все еще в руке, лезвие обагрено кровью Тома. Дженсен сбежал из комнаты, игнорируя зовущего его Майка, и едва успел добраться до ванной, прежде чем расстаться с обедом.

Нет, Дженсен никогда не любил кровь. Он не был мазохистом, как Том. При необходимости он мог выдержать боль, и ему нравилось, когда его порют или шлепают, но он никогда не хотел, чтобы его кожу резали или рвали. Том почему-то жаждал и, неспособный кончить без боли, будет молить о ней вопреки здравому смыслу. В этом была опасность для Тома, ловушка, в которую он мог легко попасть. Тут Дженсен был полностью уверен.

Так что вполне вероятно, что Том окажется в санчасти, но, в отличие от Дженсена, вряд ли из-за эффектного провала.  
– Ладно, зови ее.

Прежде, чем исчезнуть, София стиснула его ладонь:  
– Дженсен, все будет хорошо.

У него было несколько минут, чтобы обдумать последствия своего провала. Дадут ли ему еще одну попытку? Объявят ли его непригодным к службе за несколько недель до выпуска? Что дальше?

– Вольно, кадет, – сказала Феррис, когда он выпрямился, увидев ее входящей в плату.

– Сэр, – сказал Дженсен тихо. Феррис для него была больше, чем преподаватель – помимо этого, она была его наставником. Он ненавидел разочаровывать ее. – Простите.

– Эклз, за что, черт возьми, ты извиняешься?

– Неиспользование стоп-слова, хотя я знал, что кровь – проблема, сэр, – ответил он.

– Ох, – Феррис опустилась на освобожденный Софией стул. Она выглядела уставшей. – Дженсен, думаешь, там, куда тебя пошлют, ты сможешь воспользоваться стоп-словом?

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, затем закрыл, задумавшись.  
– Но тогда почему мы пользуемся ими здесь?

– Потому что здесь вы учитесь, – она развела руками. – Глупо если кадеты начнут калечиться или погибать из-за того, что они еще не изучили свои границы. Ты знаешь свои слабые места. Черт, я думаю, тебе они известны лучше, чем половине балбесов, обученных мной. Это важно в нашем деле, – подавшись вперед, Феррис потерла руки: – Ты можешь обойти их, можешь работать с ними, и сообразительный скоб может успешно манипулировать каким-то глупцом, чтобы избежать того, что ему не нравится.

Дженсен кивнул.  
– Так я не провалил экзамен?

Феррис улыбнулась.  
– Нет, не провалил. Через три дня после выпуска ты отправишься на свое первое задание.

Он проглотил едва не вырвавшееся «так скоро?». Именно для этого он заключил контракт. Бушевала война, и он должен отправиться к месту службы как можно раньше.

  
– Да, сэр.

– Информацию вышлют на адрес твоего комма, – Феррис встала. – Доктор Ротери – медик, который подготовит тебя к заданию. Поздравляю, кадет. Через две недели я буду обращаться к вам «младший лейтенант».

– Благодарю вас, сэр.  
  
Дома ночью Дженсен внимательно просмотрел заметки по своему заданию. Сэм съехала и была переведена, но она по-прежнему поддерживала связь с ним и Джаредом, при каждой возможности посылая им письма. Джаред звонил часто, так что Дженсен не чувствовал себя покинутым. Размышления прервал комм, и Дженсен ответил, широко улыбнувшись, при виде лица младшего брата на экране.

– Выглядишь счастливым, – сказал Дженсен.

Джаред улыбнулся, его глаза были сонными.

– Да. Я счастлив.

Что-то в его лице намекнуло Дженсену...

– О, звезды, да ты никак трахался?

Джаред рассмеялся и покраснел. Дженсен был рад, что не он один краснеет.

– Она потрясающая. Мы уже месяц встречаемся. Она высокая и белокурая, на самом деле, она вроде как немного похожа на Сэм. Но я не нарочно.

– О, нет, вовсе нет, – Дженсен закашлялся, надеясь, что Джаред не заметит, что на этот раз покраснел он. – Так тебе действительно нравится эта девушка?

– Да, – ответил Джаред. – Я расскажу тебе о ней, когда приеду на выпуск.

– Ты не хочешь привести ее?

– Ты не против? – спросил Джаред.

Дженсен улыбнулся.

– Если она захочет прийти. Уверен, ей будет ужасно скучно. Мы не устраиваем ничего захватывающего, вроде выдачи дилдо вместо дипломов.

– Нет, их вы приберегли для новичков в колледж. Кстати, она нашла игрушки и не возражала. Так я и узнал, что она была надзирателем.

Дженсен сложился пополам от хохота.  
– Джаред, – сказал он, когда снова смог говорить, – я отбываю сразу после выпуска. Фактически, через пару дней.

Лицо Джареда вытянулось.  
– Хреново. Вряд ли успею потом с тобой повидаться.

– Ну да. Хреново, – вот и все, что Дженсен мог сказать.

– Куда ты отправляешься?

– Я не могу говорить об этом. Обычная разведка, не должно быть ничего слишком опасного. – Казалось, его слова не развеяли опасений Джареда. – Я позвоню тебе, когда вернусь в пространство Объединенных Планет. Обещаю.

– Лучше тебе его выполнить.  
  
* * *  
  
Неделю спустя Дженсен столкнулся с Майком в санчасти. Четыре года пролетели, закончившись выпускными экзаменами и подготовкой для первого задания. Выйдя из палаты, Майк хромал, ворчал и едва не сбил Дженсена.

– Притормози, Розенбаум! Чем тебя напичкали?

Майк покачал головой и указал на свою промежность.  
– Мне сделали пирсинг для задания.

Чтобы не рассмеяться, пришлось прикрыть рот.  
– А мне должны сделать татуировку. По всей видимости, когда я вернусь, ее можно будет свести.

– Ты как, нормально с иголками? – спросил Майк. Из него мог бы выйти хороший Дом, подумал Дженсен, помнит о таких мелочах.

– С иглами проблем нет. С видом крови есть, – напомнил ему Дженсен. – Но она будет на пояснице, так что я не увижу.

Майк только улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
– У Тома тоже татуировка. А можно посмотреть?

Дженсен почти отказался, но подумал, поддержка не помешает, поэтому позволил Майку зайти в палату вместе с ним. Доктор велел ему снять форму и разрешил прикрыть задницу тонким одеялом.

– Ну и почему тату? – спросил Майк.

– Очевидно, проститутки на Меридиане традиционно носят татуировки. Это вроде как чтоб ты знал, кого можно купить, – объяснил Дженсен, стараясь игнорировать начавшиеся позади него приготовления. Прежде чем наложить трафарет, его побрили. Он смущенно поерзал, устраиваясь на столе поудобней.

– Так вот куда ты направляешься, – присвистнул Майк.

Дженсен вспыхнул. Крайне важно не болтать о совершенно секретном задании. На самом деле никто из них не должен знать, куда направляется другой! Прежде чем он смог объяснить, зажужжала татуировочная машинка, и он напрягся, ожидая ее соприкосновении с кожей.

– Эй, – сказал Майк, опускаясь на колени, так чтобы быть на уровне глаз Дженсена. – Все в порядке. Тебе бывало и хуже.

Дженсен рассмеялся.  
– Я знаю. Всегда первый раз самый трудный, – и прежде, чем он успел закончить, игла воткнулась в кожу. – Ох!

Он ожидал боли, подготовился к ней, немного переживая из-за своей боязни крови. Но все ощущалось… иначе, не болезненно, ничего, с чем бы он не справился. Скорее походило на непреодолимое желание, ползущее вверх по спине, вызывающее вибрацию всей кожи. Он чуть выгнулся навстречу, но заметил, что Майк его удерживает.

– Не двигайся, – предостерег тот.

Верно, фактически, в этом была вся суть. В татуировке будет закодирована информация для отслеживания, зашифрованная так надежно, что даже Том не смог был взломать. Но даже так не было никакой гарантии, что Дженсен получит какую-либо помощь на задании. Ему придется рассчитывать только на себя, никакой подстраховки. Их работа, действительно, была одной из самых опасных в Корпусе. И все-таки Дженсен позволил Майку удерживать его, и разрешил себе закрыть глаза и просто чувствовать.  
  
* * *  
  
– Перестань дергаться, – прошептал Дженсен. Он стоял между Майком и Томом, ожидая своей очереди в шеренге, чтобы подняться на сцену и получить диплом. Они впервые были в своем полном красном обмундировании. Скорее всего, Дженсену еще нескоро представится случай надеть его снова, так что он по достоинству оценил, как подогнана ткань, как воротник прилегает к коже, и, конечно же, новые петлицы младшего лейтенанта.

Они выпускались со всей Академией, включая офицеров Космического корпуса в их темно-синей форме. Она прекрасно контрастировала с очень маленькой группой в красном, на краю строя выпускников. Дженсен представил, как это может смотреться с расстояния, что видит толпа: выстроившись, выпускники с военной четкостью маршируют к трибуне, отдают честь генералу Биверу и следуют дальше. Они должно быть похожи на игрушечных солдатиков: одинаковые, как будто автоматические.

– Тогда прекрати хандрить, – прошипел Майк в ответ, и Дженсену пришлось улыбнуться.

  
Затем подошла их очередь, и для разговоров не осталось времени.  
  
Он встретился в Джаредом позже, когда остальные кадеты – теперь уже бывшие – разошлись разыскивать свои семьи. Своих друзей он отыщет потом, возможно, когда пойдет праздновать в город, но прямо сейчас хотелось отыскать брата. Джаред ожидал его рядом с очаровательной блондинкой. Дженсен поймал себя на том, что оценивает ее потенциал для Секс-корпуса, но затем выбросил это из головы. Она была девушкой Джареда.

Джаред обнял его так, что затрещали кости, почти оторвав Дженсена от земли. Когда только стал таким большим? Дженсен мог поклясться, что с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, Джаред прибавил в росте дюйм, а то и два.

– Поздравляю, братишка! – сказал Джаред, отступив. Он почти не опирался на костыль. Дженсен ему улыбнулся.

– Спасибо.

– Дженсен, это Адриана. Дри, это мой брат Дженсен.

Дженсен пожал ей руку и встретился с взглядом глубоких карих глаз.

– Много о тебе слышала, – сказала она. – Спасибо за приглашение.

– Пожалуйста. Спасибо, что приехала. В зале накрыты столы, если хочешь…

После окончания церемонии Адрианна оставалась недолго – сказала, что ей надо подписать какие-то бумаги. Пробравшись через огромную толпу выпускников, Джаред и Дженсен проводили ее до трамвайной остановки. Они смотрели, как трамвай скользит по магнитным рельсам над водой.

– Она славная, – сказал Дженсен, – и очень красивая. Не чета тебе.

Джаред рассмеялся.  
– В конце концов, я должен сделать хоть что-то правильно.

Дженсен ущипнул его за руку.  
– Эй, ты многое делаешь правильно. Позже у меня встреча ребятами, хочешь пойти?

– Конечно, – Джаред пожал плечами, и они направились прочь от станции, возвращаясь в квартиру. Свою сумку Джаред занес еще перед церемонией, объяснив, что намерен остаться на три дня, пока Дженсен не отправится на задание.

Джаред шел, слегка прихрамывая, но успевал за стремительными шагами Дженсена. Дженсену стало интересно, продолжал ли брат физиотерапию в колледже, однако спрашивать не стал. В последние три дня было много других тем для разговоров. Дженсен знал, что вернувшись со своего первого задания уже не будет прежним. Черт, он перестал быть прежним четыре года назад, когда впервые переступил порог Академии.

– Как думаешь, мама и папа гордились бы нами? – тихо спросил Джаред.

При этом вопросе Дженсен стиснул зубы. Он сделал все что мог, сделал единственно верный выбор, чтобы спасти жизнь Джареда. И не сожалел о своем выборе, во всяком случае, сейчас.

– Предпочитаю думать, что да.

  
Джаред фыркнул.  
– Думаешь, они смотрят, оттуда, где они находятся?

  
Дженсен посмотрел на темнеющее небо и вздрогнул – некоторых вещей его родителям лучше бы не видеть.

– Кто знает? Джаред, мы сделали все, что могли. Пускай мой способ несколько необычный, – он рассеянно коснулся эмблемы Секс-корпуса на форме, – но я чту их память, делая все, что в моих силах, чтобы эта война закончилась.

– А я?

Дженсен потянулся и взъерошил Джареду волосы, рассмеявшись, когда брат запротестовал.

– Ты – то, ради чего мы сражаемся, понимаешь?

– Думаю, да, – сказал Джаред. – Дженсен… пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

Оба знали, что неважно, насколько Дженсен будет осторожен, задание всегда может пойти не так. Хотя то, что родители были гражданскими, не спасло их. Дженсену хотелось думать, что он справится, что отличная подготовка и собственные способности выручат его. Он помнил, что Феррис сказала о знании себя, и надеялся, что этого будет достаточно.

– Буду, – пообещал он Джареду.

Он должен, потому что у него есть Джаред, есть, к кому возвращаться домой, есть, за кого бороться. Дженсен смотрел в бесконечные просторы космоса и знал, что может покорить его.

– Буду.  
  
КОНЕЦ


End file.
